Before the Frying Pan - The Sunny Side Prequels
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: In Sunny Side Up, Robin and Regina fall in love over the course of their first pregnancy together. But before that they were just two close friends with a history that spanned more than two decades. Together they faced loss, love, parents and career changes. Read about all the moments before the baby here.
1. Robin and Regina's Senior Prom

_**AGE 18: Robin and Regina thought they'd have the time of their lives at their senior prom but things didn't go as planned.**_

* * *

There was no American rite of passage more anticipated than prom night. For most girls it was an event almost as revered as a wedding. A night of magic and gowns, music, dancing and with any luck romance. One final celebration of youth before being shipped off to independence and and adulthood.

Regina had been looking forward to her prom ever since she was a child. She wouldn't dare tell anyone - not her friends, especially not her mother - but it'd been all she could think about since entering high school. She'd given her all in every class, on every test, loaded up her spare time with extracurriculars all the while just dreaming of the one night when she'd be allowed to forget her future for one moment and just be a teenager. It was all she'd wanted.

She'd bought a dress, she'd picked a hairstyle. The limo had been rented, the photographer paid. She'd even managed to scrounge up a date for the evening, just some pretty face from the baseball team but still. Everything had been in place and she'd been excited.

But of course, life decided to kick her in the teeth. Or, more accurately, in the leg.

It was prom night and due to her own actions Regina Mills was sitting in a hospital bed with a broken leg, a bowl of green jello and an old static-prone television as her only source of entertainment. She sighed resting her head against the pillow. Her throat grew tight as she glanced over at the clock above her door.

8:15.

Everyone was probably arriving at the venue by now, all dressed up and glamorous, ready to have fun at their "night among the stars" as the planning committee had opted to call it. She cursed under her breath. The whole situation was such crap but it was still… nobody's fault but her own.

Well, that damn cat could certainly shoulder some of the blame.

So stupid.

She'd noticed the fliers, they'd been up for the past week at least. A small grey tabby cat that belonged to her neighbors had been missing. They'd even gone around the neighborhood asking everyone to keep an eye out.

She'd been riding her bike to the store for some last-minute lipstick when she'd seen the damn thing just idling in the street. It was calm when she called out its name, even as it started to walk toward her, but once the car appeared on the road it froze. Her instincts kicked in and she'd gotten it out of the way, but not before the car had knocked her right in the leg.

The driver skidded to a stop and she lay in the road screaming out as the pain of a bone fracture erupted through her thigh, while the cat had scurried off. It showed up in its owner's backyard less than two hours later.

And now here she was, laying in the hospital, watching shitty 1920's movies on TCM while missing out on what was supposed to be the greatest night of her life. Closing her eyes to take a deep breath, she tried not to cry. This wasn't fair.

"Well, looks like somebody's not having a good night."

Her eyes popped open at the voice intruding on her solitude. Immediately, she rolled them when she saw him standing in her doorway.

Of course it was none other than her best friend, Robin. Like something out of a corny movie he stepped into her room, still dressed in his rented tux with a paper bag hanging from his hand while she lay there in nothing but a crinkling hospital gown. He sent her a sympathetic smile as he approached her bed.

"Regretting your heroism?" he guessed.

She poutily lifted her chin and folded her arms. "If you're here to check on me you wasted a trip. I'm just as crippled as I was this morning."

He'd been the first person to visit her in the hospital, after her parents. Him and Granny. They'd both been present to witness her meltdown after the doctor had told her that she wasn't leaving the hospital until the morning. Not exactly her finest moment and, frankly, she was still a little bit embarrassed by how she'd acted.

Robin ignored her attitude and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"I suspected as much," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I know it's gotta suck being stuck in here."

She took a seething breath as she nodded. "I spent four years waiting for this night. Threw it all away on a damn cat."

"Hey," he drawled, sympathetically patting her shoulder. "It's not all bad. At least you got recognized for your heart of gold."

With a smirk he tilted his head toward the handmade card in her lap and she rolled her eyes.

Her neighbors had stopped by a few hours earlier to thank her for her actions. Their six-year-old daughter had presented her with a card she'd made herself. A simple half-folded piece of paper with the misspelled words "Tanks for savin our kat!" and a colorful drawing of the mischievous little feline under a rainbow. It was cute and if she was honest she'd admit that it had cheered her up for a minute or two. But damn it she was in the hospital, she didn't have to be honest if she didn't want to be.

"I'm throwing it in the trash as soon as I get home," she lied.

(In actuality it'd be pinned to the wall of her dorm all through college.)

Robin shook his head, chuckling to himself. Of course, he saw right through her. Regina eyed him suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance," she mumbled. "It's after eight. Thought you'd be on the dance floor feeling up _Shaw-na_ through her dress by now."

She over enunciated his girlfriend's name with her usual disdain and Robin rolled his eyes. Despite her best efforts Regina had never been able to hide her displeasure with his choice of romantic company.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You know, an hour ago I thought I'd be on the dance floor too but…turns out I'm not the funnest person when my best friend's in the hospital."

Her eyes softened as she uncrossed her arms. "Robin…"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a dance."

"It's prom."

"Not without you there, it isn't," he said, shaking his head. "If I can't go there with my best friend what's the point of going at all?"

Her heart swelled at his insistence. If she were a better person, a less selfish one, she'd force him out of the hospital and off to the dance. But she wasn't. Tonight she was not selfless, she was just grateful.

A small smile tugged on her lips. "How did _Shaw-na_ take it when you ditched her?"

"Shawna was much more gracious than you give her credit for," he said, haughtily. "She completely understood why I left. Didn't even put up a fight."

"Aww." Regina tilted her head. "She's pissed at you, isn't she?"

"Extremely," he replied, giving up the ruse. "I may have gotten a smack or two for my sacrifice."

Regina couldn't help the giggles that fell from her at the thought of Shawna pitching one of her vicious fits decked out in her prom dress as Robin abandoned her for the hospital. At least someone was having a worse night than her.

"I'm sorry," she lied.

"No, you're not," he laughed, shaking his head. "I know how much you hate her."

"I don't hate her," she drawled, unconvincingly. "I just think you can do better."

"Sure you do," said Robin, rolling his eyes.

Regina gave up arguing. With Robin it was useless. She'd known him practically her whole life. Hiding her feelings from him was damn near impossible and not usually worth the effort. Instead she nodded at the brown paper bag he'd set next to his chair.

"What'd you bring?"

A sly smile appeared on his face as he lifted it into his lap. "Well," he said, "lucky for you I realized I didn't want to go to prom without you when we were arriving at the restaurant for dinner."

He pulled out a takeout box. "So I figured if you couldn't make it out for prom, I'd bring a little bit of it to you."

She grinned in excitement when she realized that he'd brought her dinner from Gaston's, the fancy restaurant she'd picked out for the night. He set aside her forlorn jello and presented her with a slightly lukewarm steak and a serving of mashed potato and broccoli.

"Medium-well?" she asked.

"As if you'd eat it otherwise," he smugly replied, passing her a knife and fork.

"Thank you," she happily drawled, sending him her first genuine smile of the night.

He raised a hand. "But that's not all."

Reaching down into the bag he added, "No prom night is complete without its court."

He pulled out a cheap plastic tiara, complete with fake rubies, that had her rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations Regina 're officially prom queen."

She scoffed at him. "I'm not wearing that."

"You have to. You're prom queen," he deadpanned.

Grin still plastered on her face she shook her head. "No way."

"Hey I gave up dance floor groping for you," he playfully pointed out. "Least you could do is wear a cheap crown for me."

Groaning, she rolled her eyes and placed the crown atop her head. It sat on her hair barely touching her scalp; it was so light. "There," she said, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, your majesty," he said.

"You're such a dork," she laughed.

But he was her dork. Looking over at him she was struck by how good he looked. Robin was not the type to clean up. He was a sneakers and holely jeans type of boy, but he looked good in his tux. All black with a white shirt and black tie, a pink boutonniere peeking out of his breast pocket. No doubt intended to match _Shaw-na's_ dress. He looked older, more mature. And she couldn't help but think he'd wasted his clean up moment sitting in a hospital room with her.

She looked over at him, suddenly serious. "Robin… why'd you come here?"

His smug smile faded away as he leaned back in his seat again. "I don't know. It's just… I was getting ready and we were taking photos and getting in the limo and it just hit me it was prom night. In three weeks we'll be graduating. High school will be over and everyone's gonna go away, even you."

She tilted her head at him, sympathetic. Her acceptance letters had started coming in a few weeks ago. She'd gotten accepted to more than a few decent schools but had settled on Columbia for the fall. Robin had gotten into an in-state college and another one across country, but in the end he'd decided that school wasn't for him. He planned to stay in Storybrooke for a year or two and figure out what he wanted to do next.

Shrugging his shoulders, he shook his head. "I don't know… when I started looking around and it hit me that you weren't there I realized I wanted one more memory of us, before you head off and I lose you to the bright lights of New York."

He forced out a chuckle at the end of his sentence, as if trying to lighten the mood, but she saw right through it. He was worried.

"You won't lose me," she said, tightly grabbing his hand.

He tried to pull a smile on his face but she could tell that he was having trouble believing her. She didn't even blame him. They'd both heard the stories from their parents and teachers. How high school friends would head off to college and simply never speak again. Stories like that had been weighing on her ever since the first day of senior year. Clearly, they'd been weighing on him as well.

Silently, she thought back to all the time they'd spent together since they'd first met.

"Hey, do you remember when were 12 and Granny had just opened the diner so both of our parents sent us to that camp for the summer?"

He nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Camp Misthaven, I remember."

"And do you remember the rope bridge?"

"Of course I remember the rope bridge."

A blush crept up on the cheeks as she recalled the wobbly, braided rope bridge that had been tied between two pine trees at least eight feet off the ground. The thing had been the bane of her existence for all through camp.

"All summer the counselors kept trying to get me to cross it but I was too scared," she reminisced. "Until that day when you decided to coax me across from the other side. Remember?"

"Obviously," he chuckled. "Longest thirty minutes of my life, I'd seen glaciers move faster than you did."

"Shut up," she ordered. "I'm trying to make a point."

A smug look was still plastered to his face but he stifled his laughter.

"The point is I couldn't make it across the bridge until you were in front of me," she reluctantly admitted. "You made me… brave."

She shrugged averting her gaze. "And as much as it kills me to say it… I still need help with it every once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "Robin, in less than four months I'm supposed to leave this town where I've spent all my life and strike out on my own in New York. In case you haven't noticed I'm terrified!"

It was a truth she'd refused to admit ever since they'd started high school. Robin made her better. She took risks when he was there, she was more confident when he was by her side and truth be told he was really the only friend she had. The thought of going to school hundreds of miles away from him… well it terrified her.

"You're not gonna lose me Robin," she said. "Because I still need you to make me brave. Now more than ever."

Goddamnit he'd gotten her tearing up now.

"I'll always be a phone call away if you need me," he pointed out.

"I know," she said with confidence. "And I'll be emailing you at least once a week."

The weight of their promises filled the room and they weren't empty ones, they knew that. Regina would probably be writing to him at least once a week, and Robin would probably be calling her to fill her in on everything that was happening back home. But it wouldn't be the same and they knew it. They wouldn't have lunches in the quad anymore or movie nights at his house. No walks through the park when one of them needed to clear their head or midnight meet-ups when they couldn't sleep. The thought that things would change was terrifying. Even more terrifying was the thought that they would change as well.

Squeezing her hand Robin softly said, "I'm really gonna miss us."

"Me too," she mumbled.

Sighing, Robin patted the sheets of her bed. "Scoot over. I can't see the tv."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted to the side allowing him to halfway climb into the bed with her. Crown still on her head she let her chin fall against his shoulder. In all the times she'd imagined her prom night she never pictured herself in a hospital bed, splitting a steak dinner with her best friend, watching shitty old movies and staring down the future like the barrel of a gun.

Yet, somehow she couldn't imagine changing a single thing about it.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review!** _


	2. Their First College Christmas

_**AGE 19: It's the first Christmas since Regina went off to college and she's finally back in town, excited to see her best friend again. Sadly she and Robin realize that their friendship isn't how they left.**_

* * *

 **DECEMBER 2003**

Winter in Storybrooke is always a magical time, just like it is for any small town. Kids run around with their thick fluffy jackets, scarfs flying behind them as they frolic through the cold. Residents string up their Christmas lights and hoist up their decorations so their homes will glow in the night. Snow falls over rooftops and roads, transforming the place into an image from a Hallmark postcard. Yes, winter in Storybrooke is a magical time… if you're into that sort of thing.

Nineteen year old Robin Locksley was not a fan.

Truth be told, winter would never be his favorite time of the year. He personally found the whole season to be quite confining, forcing him into thick sweaters and indoor activities.

On this winter day he stood behind the counter at Granny's Diner, dishtowel thrown over his shoulder as he leaned against the counter with his eyes trained directly at the clock on the wall. As he sighed impatiently a new customer walked through the door, letting in a gust of wind and sending a shiver down his spine. He moved closer to the order counter hoping its window to the kitchen would provide him with a little more warmth. Crossing his arms he returned his attention to the clock.

11:40.

Just twenty more minutes and his shift would be over. Then he'd finally be free to stuff himself into his jacket, brave the winter cold and head over to the campsite. And then he'd finally see Regina again.

"Are you watching the clock or trying to make it explode?"

Smirking, Granny approached him at the counter ripping another order from her notepad and passing it back from the kitchen.

"You keep staring at it like that it's gonna start going backwards just to spite you," she warned.

Robin rolled his eyes but turned from the clock. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Last thirty minutes are always the hardest."

While Granny only shook her head at him, his cousin Ruby walked up with a shit-eating grin on her face and giggled. "Don't give him such a hard time Granny. He's just excited because _Regina's coming back_."

She mockingly sang the last three words causing Robin to glare at her. Ruby paid him no mind though, she only wiggled her eyebrows at him provocatively before turning to refill a customer's coffee.

Granny sighed, wistfully. "I gotta tell you, I have missed that girl," she said. "It's been a little sad not havin' her around."

"Yeah, I know."

Robin would be the first to admit that things around town had become rather dim without the presence of his best friend. It'd been four months since she'd headed off to college, the longest they'd been apart since they were ten years old. He missed her. All the emails and phone calls in the world couldn't make up for not having her here.

Granny sent him a pitying look before rolling her eyes. "You can go."

Robin's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," she replied, waving him off. "If you're just staring at the clock you're useless anyway."

A grin broke out on his face as he kissed her on the cheek, excitedly whispering a _thank you_ before running off to get his coat. Ruby watched him go, her jaw dropping in indignance.

"Hey! How come he gets to leave early?!"

"Because he's my favorite this week," Granny shot back, giving her a stern look as she pushed Ruby out from behind the counter. "Now get back to work, table six is waiting."

Ruby threw her head back with a groan but did as she was told. Robin was sure to send a smug wink her way before heading out the door with an excited grin on his face.

xxxx

It was cold as hell outside. Snow had started to fall and Robin's cheeks had grown bright red as he sat on a picnic table waiting for Regina to arrive. They'd agreed to meet at the old campsite right outside the town, their favorite spot since they were kids.

He rocked back and forth as he waited, trying to muster up a little extra warmth. He thought about Regina and wondered if she'd changed much in her time at school. When she'd left they'd made promises of daily phone calls and weekly emails but that didn't exactly last. He'd heard from her often at the beginning but somewhere around month two things had begun to taper off. She'd called less and less. If he was lucky he'd get an email from her once every few weeks but they grew shorter as time went on. It was disappointing to say the least but he couldn't blame her. She was off at college, exploring the city, probably making new exciting friends. She couldn't spend all her spare time keeping up with him. It was fine. He just hoped she was having a good time. And she had called to make sure that he knew she was coming home for Christmas so it wasn't as if she didn't care. She was still his best friend. And that he could be sure of. Mostly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black BMW pull up to the campsite and he hopped off the table, an excited grin reappearing on his face. The engine had barely turned off before Regina was stepping out of the driver's side, bundled up in a stylish trench coat and thick scarf. He saw her bright smile from across the field and started making his way over to her. In seconds he'd scooped her up in a bear hug, one she happily returned. Warmth spread through him as the sound of her laughter hit his ears.

"God I've missed you," he whispered, squeezing her tighter.

"I missed you too," she replied, patting his back. "But can we please do this in my car, it's so damn cold out here."

An easy laugh came from Robin as he nodded his head. "Sure."

They quickly settled inside the car, Robin breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the warmth of the A/C hit his cheeks. Sitting in the passenger seat he finally allowed himself to take a good look at her. She looked… different.

He tilted his head, eyeing the dark hair that sat under a newsboy cap. "You straightened your hair?"

She nodded, reaching up to touch the ends of her newly straightened locks. "Yeah, found a hairstylist a few months ago. Thought it was time for a change."

Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise. Wild curls had been her signature look for as long as he could remember. Even in high school when she'd tried to tame them with rollers and flat irons she never managed to keep them under control for long. It was a little jarring to see her without them.

"Looks good right?" she said, with a proud smile.

"Yeah," Robin forced himself to say. Honestly, he was a little disappointed. He'd missed seeing her curls.

"I see you lost the glasses too," he said, gesturing toward her eyes.

"Yep," she replied. "Figured since I'm officially an adult I should just switch to contacts."

"Yeah, cause only children wear glasses," he quipped.

"Shut up," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Well…"

Regina's cellphone started to ring and Robin felt a wave of relief. Saved by the bell it seems.

Digging her phone out of her pocket, she sent him an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's probably mother."

The look on her face when she stared down at the screen told him she was right in her assumption. He watched, silently, as she gritted her teeth and sighed before answering her flip phone.

"Yes mother... yeah I'm done with the drive… mother, I told you I was stopping at a few places in town first… yes, I do know how long it's been… I just wanted… okay, fine, I will be home as soon as I can, I promise… yes… see you soon."

She snapped the phone shut and rolled her eyes. "Practically had to beg her for this phone and now she's using it as a leash."

Robin smirked but his eyes turned sympathetic. "Cora wants you home?"

"Yeah," sighed Regina, dismayed. "Do you mind?"

"No, you know how much I love a trip to the Mills house."

Regina scoffed.

"Really," insisted Robin, widening his eyes to feign innocence. "I think your mother has really missed me since you've been gone."

His sarcasm earned him a small chuckle as Regina switched the car in gear. The idea that Cora Mills would ever miss him was preposterous at the least. Robin had charmed more than a few people with his blue eyes and easy smile but Regina's mother had never been one of them.

Christmas music played on the radio as they drove back into town, making small talk as they went. The whole time Robin watched her as they talked, this time really taking her in. More than her hair had changed. It took him a minute to figure out that she was wearing makeup now, eyeliner on her lids and gloss on her lips. It threw him. She'd never worn it when she lived here. It must be a New York thing.

"So how's school?" he asked. "Made any fancy New York friends yet?"

"Uh yeah, tons," she said, nodding her head but not looking him in the eye. "People are different up there. It's really cool."

"Met any guys?"

She snorted, smirking. "Oh please, like I have time for that."

"So learning how to save the world doesn't leave you time for hookups?" he joked.

"None at all," Regina mumbled, distantly. She paused for a second, clearing her throat before turning to him. "But what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "It's been four months and you're not the only one who stayed in town. You hooked up with anyone?"

Robin squirmed uncomfortably. "Actually, yeah. I… sort of got back together with Shawna."

Immediately her eyes widened in surprise and Robin winced, bracing himself for her reaction. Regina had never been Shawna's biggest fan and he had no doubt he was in for an earful of her disapproval.

Regina's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He saw her press her lips together as if to keep from yelling but to his surprise she simply turned to him with a plastered on smile.

"That's… great," she forced out. "It's nice."

Robin stared at her. "That's it? No lecture?"

"What do you want me to say?" laughed Regina, shrugging her shoulders. "Honestly I'm surprised she even took you back after the whole prom debacle."

"She wasn't that mad."

"You had her handprint on your face for a week," she smugly pointed out.

"Okay that's true," chuckled Robin, rolling his eyes. "But it's not like I didn't earn it. I did ditch her halfway through dinner to spend the night with you."

"I was in the hospital!"

"Which she now realizes is why I had to go," he said. Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed. "I know she might be a little dramatic but she gets me."

"Gets you laid maybe," she shot back under her breath, causing Robin to burst out in laughter. Still she sighed. "No it's good that you have someone here. Being alone can be hard."

A sharp sting went through Robin's heart but he remained silent. Honestly, he'd expected more of a reaction from her but he supposed her time in New York must've mellowed her out. She must have much more important things to do than fret over his love life.

It wasn't long before they reached the mansion Regina called home. As she pulled into the driveway, a wave of nostalgia fell over Robin. After the age of seven most of his memories were evenly split between Regina's home and his own. He knew the Mills mansion well, everyone in town did, as the mayor's home was practically a Storybrooke landmark.

Same as every year, Regina's parents had gone all out for decorations. Christmas lights were strung up, a wreath was on the door and he just knew if he took one step inside he'd be accosted by the manufactured scent of cinnamon.

They'd barely pulled up to the door before it opened and Regina's father stepped out. Mayor Henry Mills was a short portly old man with a smile warm enough to thaw ice. He rubbed his hands together in excitement when his daughter stepped out of the car. A matching grin appeared on Regina's face as she ran over to get her father a hug.

"Daddy!" she said, hugging him tight.

"Princess!" he replied, with a small laugh.

While Regina and her father reunited in the driveway, Robin pulled her bags out of the back. "Good to see you, Henry."

Henry sent him one of his signature warm smiles. "It's good to see you too, son. I told you not to be a stranger. It appears you didn't listen," he joked, patting him on the shoulder.

Robin sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, just been busy with work, you know."

After graduation Robin had picked up a job with Marco, the local handyman, and a second one at the diner with Granny. Neither was particularly thrilling but they kept him busy which was something.

Regina turned to her father. "Hey daddy, Robin's invited to the Christmas party this year right?"

Henry nodded. "Of course, we've got an extra seat this year since Zelena decided to stay with friends for the holiday."

Robin narrowed his eyes confused. "Your mother's Christmas party? You're actually going to that this year?"

He was surprised to see Regina nod her head. She'd always hated going to that party. There were never any people her age and the adults were always ridiculously stuffy. For as long as he could remember she'd avoided it as best as she could, sneaking off after an hour to escape to her room or head over to his house.

"Well, I have to go this year," she explains. "Mother's friends have kids who work at law firms in the city and if I want to get a good internship it's best that I start networking now. You know, get in some facetime."

"Right," said Robin, nodding his head. "That's smart."

"Besides it'll be ten times more fun if you're there to keep me company," she adds.

Honestly Robin could think of nothing he'd like less than spending a night trapped with Cora Mills and the Storybrooke elite but if Regina wanted him there…

"I guess I could dig my old tie out the closet," he said.

"Thank you Robin," said Regina, beaming at him. "Are you sticking around for a little while or do you need a ride back to your house?"

"No, it's fine, I can walk back," he said, nonchalantly. "You're still coming over tonight, right?"

"Obviously," she instantly replied. "Granny would kill me if I missed out on her Christmas movies and cookies."

Robin chuckled. Truer words had never been spoken.

"I'll see you then," he said, bidding them both goodbye.

As he walked down the driveway toward the sidewalk, he let out a tense breath. Well, that had been… interesting.

xxxx

Regina had always loved winter in Storybrooke. It might sound sappy but she always felt like the first snow of the season carried a little bit of magic. It made people kinder, and towns prettier. It also brought along all of her favorite yearly traditions. She loved all the cooking, and decorating and gift giving. Especially Granny's annual night of Christmas cookies and movies.

Eugenia "Granny" Lucas had been Regina's nanny since she she was six months old and even though she quit when Regina was 12, the two of them still remained very close with one another. Especially since she was also Robin's grandmother, or something like that.

Every Christmas since she was a kid she'd manage to spend at least one evening at Granny's house making cookies and watching classic Christmas movies with Robin and his family. It was one of her favorite nights of the year.

However, when she pulled up to the Lucas house, she found herself feeling a little bit anxious. Her earlier reunion with Robin had been a little awkward to say the least.

It was strange. She'd known Robin almost her entire life. He was her best friend, they'd had so many conversations about personal, embarrassing things but when she'd met up with him earlier it was like she'd completely forgotten how to talk with him. It was like putting on a pair of old comfortable shoes and discovering that they no longer fit.

Taking a deep breath, she shook the thoughts from her head. She was probably overreacting. It'd been a long time since they'd last seen each other and they'd barely had time together earlier. Maybe things would click better tonight, when they had more time for each other.

Shuffling the bags in her hand, she knocked on the door feeling the excitement return little by little.

And then it trickled away when the door opened and she was greeted by bleach blonde hair and cheap perfume.

"Oh… hi _Shaw-na_."

Robin's girlfriend greeted her with a tight lipped smile. "Hi Regina. Welcome back."

It had been nearly six months since the last time she'd seen Shawna Horowitz up close. Regina liked to think that she'd grown in that time. That she'd evolved past the point of gritting her teeth at Shawna's obvious disdain of her, or rolling her eyes every time she displayed her signature insecurity. She liked to think that she'd finally reached the point where she was able to be the bigger person.

Clearly she was wrong.

The minute she caught sight of Shawna standing in Robin's doorway, dressed in her Christmas crop top, staring her down as if _she_ was the interloper at this event, she was instantly reminded of just how much she does not like this girl.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, expectantly. "Thanks. Mind moving aside so I can come in?"

Shawna forced out a chuckle but stood aside, calling over her shoulder. "Regina's here! And she's got bags!"

Pushing down her annoyance, Regina stepped inside and was pleased to discover that outside of Shawna's presence, things in the Lucas-Locksley household were as seasonally pleasant as she remembered. Vintage Frank Sinatra Christmas music came from the radio, she could already smell the scent of ginger and cinnamon coming from the kitchen and decorations were out in full force. Tossing her bags onto the couch, she saw the Christmas tree propped up near the window and within seconds she spotted more than a few handmade ones she and the rest of the family had made over the years. She let out a content sigh. Somehow, even more than when she'd returned to her own house, she was wrapped in the feeling that she was finally home.

Rapid fire footsteps from the stairs reached her ears and in a flash she saw Robin's little sister, racing down with a wide smile to give her a hug.

"Belle!" Regina immediately opening her arms to receive the hug, that Belle gave with a happy laugh.

With curly dark brown hair and the purest smile in the world Belle Locksley was the closest thing Regina would ever have to a little sister. In fact, if Robin was ever interested in a trade, Regina knew she would more than happily give up Zelena for Belle. She was sweet, kind and studious. Nine times out of ten she could be found with her head in a book. Despite the three-year age difference Regina had missed her while she was away.

"God I missed you!" sighed Belle, finally releasing her. Leaning in conspiratorially, she whispered, "Things have been so boring without you here."

"Good to know," laughed Regina. She tilted her head toward the couch. "And you'll be glad to know I brought you a gift."

"Did you bring me a gift?" Ruby sauntered into the living room, mixing spoon in hand, raising an eyebrow at the bags on the couch. "Or did you forget me?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I brought you a gift Ruby. Though I doubt you've been nice enough to deserve one."

"Why be nice when being naughty is so much more fun?" replied Ruby with a wink. She gave Regina a quick hug before plopping onto the couch. "Welcome back, Mills."

Regina loathed to admit it but she had missed Ruby while she was in New York. Finding someone who could be as bluntly honest with her without crippling her self-esteem was proving difficult.

"By the way, your gift is the one wrapped in red," she teased.

"What a surprise," mumbled Ruby. She rolled her eyes but Regina could tell that she was pleased by the smile that tugged on her lips. Shades of red had always been her signature. And it appeared that hadn't changed while Regina was at school.

It looked like the gang was all here. All except two important characters.

Regina pinched her eyebrows together. "Where's Robin?"

"He went out for more frosting. We're running low." Shawna finally spoke up. She'd been watching Regina's reunions from the corner of the living room, and stepped up with a smug smile. "He's gonna text me on his way back."

She held up a shiny new flip phone. "It's a Motorola Razr. Birthday gift from my parents. Isn't it nice?"

"Dazzling," Regina deadpanned. Shawna was always flashing something new and fancy in the faces of others. It was probably one of her worst qualities.

She turned to Belle. "Where's Granny?"

"In the kitchen," she replied, still scrutinizing the outside of her gift. "She's been waiting for you."

"And we all know how much she hates waiting," said Regina, shrugging off her coat with a chuckle. "Guess I shouldn't test her patience."

Leaving Ruby and Belle to her gifts, she eagerly headed back toward the kitchen. As soon as she swung the door open she was hit with the heat of the oven and the scent of baking cookies. Standing by the kitchen sink, with her head over dirty dishes was Granny. Regina smiled as she took her in. Her silver hair was thrown up in a knotty bun and an apron was tied around her waist while her glasses slid to the end of her nose. She hadn't changed a bit.

Regina walked over and wrapped her arms around Granny's shoulders. The old woman chuckled warmly. "As nice as the hug is, some dishwashing would go a long way as well."

Regina happily giggled as Granny patted her hand, whispering, "It's like I always say. Everybody wants to lick the spoon…"

"...but no one wants to wash the bowl," finished Regina, a smile firmly planted on her face.

Laughing Granny turned around and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Oh I've missed you sweet girl!"

"I missed you too Granny," sighed Regina, breathing in her familiar perfume.

"Oh, let me look at you!" Granny exclaimed, pulling back to see her face. She reached out to pack her cheek. "Oh you look so good and I love this hair!"

"Thanks." Regina shyly blushed at the compliment, reaching up to touch the ends of her hair. "I can finally get a comb through this."

Granny chuckled. She had more than a few memories of trying to get a brush through Regina's curls. It had been a constant struggle.

"Well, tell me about New York? What's it like up there?" she asked.

Regina hesitated before nodding her head. "I will tell you all about it… if you take a break and let me do the dishes."

Granny smirked before shaking her head and taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I knew there was a reason I missed you."

Getting started on the dishes, Regina told her about New York. She described her classes and professors, all her favorite places in the city.

"Are you making friends though? Having experiences and adventures?" asked Granny.

Regina pressed her lips together and nods her head. "Of course, it's a different party every night."

"Good," said Granny, pleased. She sighs resting her chin against her hand. "So maybe you can explain something to me with your big fancy education."

"Hmm?"

Granny pursed her lips. "Why am I spending Christmas with Shawna and her Motorola?"

Regina snorted, as she dried her hands on a dish towel. "It's not Christmas yet and it's just for one night."

"A night reserved for me and my grandchildren only," she stubbornly pointed out. Regina smiled. She knew they weren't blood but it always made her feel warm inside when Granny included her as a granddaughter. It reminded her that her family reached further than blood.

Granny shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't talk him out of it."

Regina's jaw dropped, offended. "Me?" she scoffed. "I wasn't even here! Like he listens to me anyway?"

"You're the _only one_ he listens to," Granny insisted. "You know he's missed you like hell since you left."

Regina huffs, remembering all the two sentence emails and missed weekly phone calls. "Did he?"

Granny tilted her head, sympathetic. "Of course he did. More than you know."

Despite herself Regina felt a flare of satisfaction at her declaration. A part of her had honestly wondered. Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed. "It's been a little hard keeping up with him. Feels like we've been getting our wires crossed a lot."

Granny patted her hand. "Oh darling, I know. When you leave home it can be hard staying close to those you left behind." She smiled wistfully. "But that's what holidays are for. They pull you back, give you a reason to reconnect."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me to find my Christmas spirit?"

"I'm telling you that you've been gone for a while but you're here now,"Granny said sternly. "You need to make the most of it."

Resting her chin in her hand, Regina smirked. "I think you've gotten wiser since I've left."

Granny chuckled as she rose to her feet. "Maybe you're just more willing to listen."

The kitchen timer went off and she pressed a kiss to the top of Regina's head before opening up the oven and taking out the cookies. As the scent of gingerbread men filled the room, Regina found herself reminiscing about the first time she'd spent a winter night at Granny's house. She and Robin had been seven years old and they'd ended up spending the whole night together, falling asleep on Granny's couch long after everyone had went to bed. Looking back, she knew it was the first time she realized that she wanted to be his friend.

"Cookies done?"

She looked up to see Robin standing in the kitchen doorway, a paper bag no doubt filled with frosting under his arm and snowflakes still in his hair. Again she was struck by just how much she'd missed him… and how much she still did even though he was only two feet away.

He smiled when he saw her sitting at the kitchen table. "I see you made it over."

"Like I would miss this," she replied, sending him a small smile.

He chuckled, reaching into the bag and tossing her a can of frosting. "Got your favorite."

"Cream cheese frosting!" Regina excitedly whispered, reading the label. He remembered.

Cream cheese frosting had been Regina's favorite since she was twelve years old. Every year Granny had always made sure to keep a can for her when they decorated cookies. Looking up at Robin, Regina grinned. It wasn't as though she'd expected him to forget such a thing but the fact that he remembered touched her heart.

"Did you get my favorite, Robbie?"

Ugh. Regina's smile dropped when _Shawna_ appeared and immediately latched herself onto Robin's arm. God, she'd seen sloths that clung less than she did. Robin, however, didn't notice the dip in Regina's mood. He smiled at _Shawna_ before reaching into the bag and pulling out a second can of frosting.

"Low fat whipped strawberry. Just like you like," he replied, earning a happy squeal from her in return.

"Thank you, Robbie!" she said, smacking an audible kiss onto his cheek.

Regina tried her best not to roll her eyes. She'd forgotten how much she'd hated hearing _Shawna_ use that god awful nickname.

Taking a deep breath, Regina swallowed her irritation and tried to focus on why she'd come in the first place. She was here to see Robin and like Granny said, she should make the most of it. Silently she vowed not to let _Shawna_ ruin the evening.

Unfortunately, that vow was harder to keep than expected as _Shawna_ made it more than clear that she refused to be ignored. As everyone settled into the kitchen to get started mixing the frosting, she stuck by Robin's side, doing everything to ensure that she remained the center of his attention. Regina had already decorated two gingerbread cookies with buttons and smiles before she was even able to get a word in.

"Hey Robin, how's it going working with Marco?" she asked, moving onto her third cookie.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "It's good," he said. "A lot busier than I expected though. It seems like the town can't go a week without someone's pipe or window breaking."

Regina chuckled. "Well, that's good. At least you don't have time to get bored."

She licked a spot of frosting from the back of her hand. "Think you might want to stick with it? Marco is getting older and someone in this town's gonna have to take up the handyman mantle when he finally retires."

"Ha!" barked Robin, shaking his head in disbelief. "Please, that man could have a foot in the grave he'd still pick up a hammer if anyone asked. Besides, I like fixing things but it's not something I want to do forever."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Regina asked.

"Right now?" Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Probably get to the gumdrops before Ruby eats them all!"

From her spot at the counter, Ruby glared at him, her mouth full of gumdrops. Still chewing, she shot back, "Hey, I'm not the only one eating them!"

"Yes you are!" Robin insisted. He rose from his seat to wrestle the candy from her clutches, leaving Regina to silently ponder his deflection. After a moment she internally cringed when she realized that he'd left her and Shawna with no buffer.

Shawna seemed just as displeased with the situation as she was, judging by the subtle look on her face.

Though she knew she'd be fine with just sitting in silence, Regina forced herself to make conversation. It was the holidays after all, and she was her best friend's girlfriend. Might as well put in a little effort.

"So Shawna… what have you been up to since graduation?"

Shawna smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "Not a lot. My dad made me his secretary at the logging company, so I've been working there."

"That's good," Regina replied. "Do you like it?"

"It's okay," Shawna mumbled. "The office is boring but at least it gives me something to do until Robbie gets off work."

Regina just hummed in response. "So, what do you do when you're not working?"

"Oh the usual. Hang out with friends, get my hair and nails done. Just girl stuff," she replied.

Shawna tilted her head, running her eyes over Regina's face. "Oh and I gotta say, I am loving this whole transformation!" She gestured towards Regina's hair and clothes. "Such an improvement over how you used to look. You know, in school all the guys used to say with a little work you could've been a bombshell."

Shawna sent her a pinched smile before biting the head of a gingerbread man. Regina felt her cheeks go red. With embarrassment or anger she didn't know. Honestly, she shouldn't be surprised. Backhanded compliments had always been Shawna's bread and butter. Especially when Robin wasn't around to hear.

Regina just shook her head, quickly recovering. "Well, it is amazing how much your appearance can change when you move to a town with more than two clothing stores."

"Ah yes, the big city," said Ruby, taking a seat at the table, a cup of gumdrops still firmly in her grip. She looked over at Regina, her green eyes blazing with curiosity. "What is it like up there? All fabulous parties and cute guys?"

Hearing talks of New York, Belle also wandered over to the table. "Ooh, have you been to the library yet?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "How are we related?"

Regina snorted while Belle just rolled her eyes.

"I have actually been to the library," said Regina, looking over at Belle. "It's huge. You're gonna love it."

"I don't wanna hear about books, I want to hear about boys," stressed Ruby, leaning forward in her seat. "Have you hooked up with any cute guys yet?"

"Please don't answer that," Granny called out, from behind the counter.

"I think she should," interjected Shawna, who suddenly seemed very invested in Regina's answer. Robin just remained silent.

"No I haven't hooked up with any cute guys," Regina answered, disappointing half the room. "But I'm not gonna lie, they do run rampant up there."

Shawna hummed, lifting an eyebrow in Regina's direction. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll manage to snag one by Spring Break."

Regina scoffed. "Yeah, meeting a guy is not my biggest priority."

"It should be," Ruby muttered, under her breath.

Again, Regina felt her cheeks go red. She knew Ruby didn't mean anything by the comment but it did get under her skin. The truth was, Regina had hoped for a little bit of romance during her college experience but four months in and her prospects seemed just as barren as they did in high school. Maybe even more so.

Granny walked over and placed her hand on Regina's shoulders. "Well, I am just happy that you're going to school and getting an education. That's the most important thing."

Regina smiled as Granny pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Proud of you," the older woman whispered in her ear.

Robin returned to the table and slinked back into his chair. "So, what is it like going to school at Columbia Law?"

"It's great," said Regina, a genuine smile appearing on her face. "Finally feels like I'm where I'm meant to be."

Robin nodded, focusing his attention back to the cookies. "Must be nice," he softly replied.

Regina tilted her head, curiously. Maybe it was just her imagination but for a second she thought she heard a hint of bitterness in Robin's tone.

They finished up the cookies not long after that. Half an hour later the kitchen counter was covered in dozens of gingerbread men just waiting to be eaten. After finishing off her last cookie Regina went to the bathroom to wash her hands and was surprised when she came back to find Robin and Shawna gone.

"Where did those two go?" she asked Belle and Ruby.

Belle gestured toward the back door. "Shawna's family is flying out of town tomorrow so she had to leave early."

"And Robin's sticking his tongue down her throat to say goodbye," added Ruby with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Regina scrunched her face up in disgust. "I really didn't need to hear that."

Ruby giggled as Regina sat down at the table with them. "There it is!" she said, pointing at Regina's face. "I knew you still hated her but it's impressive how well you managed to hold it in."

Regina glared at her. "I don't hate _Shawna_...I just think Robin can do better."

Ruby hummed in a disbelieving tone while Belle just shrugged her shoulders. "I like Shawna," she declared, unconvincingly.

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please…"

"What? I think she's nice!" Belle tried to insist.

"Nice enough to be your sister-in-law?" Ruby challenged, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Belle immediately went silent while Regina narrowed her eyes at Ruby, confused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Come on, you know Shawna's pushing for the R-I-N-G ever since they got back together. Robin's been half a wreck about it. Doesn't really know what to say yet."

"He hasn't talked to you about it?" Belle softly asks.

Regina crossed her arms and remained silent. Because no, he hadn't talked to her about it. In fact, he hadn't even mentioned Shawna until she'd gotten back home. Pressing her lips together she tried to contain her rapidly boiling anger.

Shawna wanted to get married… and Robin was actually considering giving in to her?

Five months ago she would've sworn that she knew everything that went on in his life. But hearing this, from Ruby no less, made her feel like she was nothing more than a stranger at the dinner table. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her. Did she matter that little to him?

The back door opened and Robin walked in. He sighed, walking over to the table. "Okay, Shawna's on her way home. Which movies do you guys want to watch this year?"

Regina stared up at him, her head suddenly heavy with the thought of him slipping a ring onto Shawna's bony finger without telling her.

Careful not to betray her true feelings, she stood from her seat. "Actually, I'm gonna head out too."

Robin's eyes landed on her and she saw a flicker of hurt and disbelief pass over his face. "Already? Really?"

She nodded. "It's been a long day Robin. You know I had to wake up early to drive down here and I haven't slept since. I'm just… tired."

It was a poor excuse, one that they both knew wasn't true. She saw Robin clench his jaw before nodding his head in acceptance. "Okay, I'll tell Granny you said goodbye."

She forced a smile onto her face, muttering a tense _thanks_ before disappearing from the kitchen. Slipping on her jacket, she left out the front door, making sure to grab Robin's gift from under the tree before she left.

He probably didn't even want it.

XXXX

Robin wasn't a stupid person. He was smart enough to know that this Christmas wasn't going nearly as well as he'd hoped. Cookie decorating had turned out to be a bust. He'd barely spent any time with Regina before she'd packed up and left early. And to add insult to injury, the next morning he realized that she'd dropped off presents for everyone in the house but him. It'd been days since she came over and she'd barely spoken to him, only offering up chit chat when she came into the diner and not much else. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was pissed at him. But what possible reason could she have to be angry?

Standing in front of his mirror Robin groaned in frustration as he tried to loop his tie into a knot. It was the night of Cora's dinner party and at this point he wondered if he should even bother showing up. With the way Regina was blowing him off he doubted she even wanted him there. After the failure of his fifth attempt, Robin threw the tie on his dresser and fell back onto his bed with a sigh.

Maybe things had changed between him and Regina. Maybe they'd finally drifted apart.

"You know, I really wonder how you made it to nineteen without learning how to knot your ties?"

Robin sat up at the sound of Granny's chuckles coming from his doorway. Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "What can I say? I grew up in a house full of women."

Smirking, Granny shook her head. "Do you need help getting ready for the party?"

"No," sighed Robin. "Because I'm not going."

Granny's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Why should I?" said Robin. "I doubt it's gonna be any fun and it's not like Regina wants me there anyway."

"Of course she wants you there," Granny insisted. "She's your best friend."

"Well she's not acting like it!" snapped Robin. "She's barely hung out with me since she's got here." He scoffed. "Probably thinks she's too good for me now that she's rubbed elbows with the Ivy League elite."

"Okay, enough," said Granny, raising a hand. Crossing her arms, she shook her head once more. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

Robin rolled his eyes but offered up no response. Granny sighed, before moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Robin, I watched you and Regina grow up together. Now you two were thick as thieves when she left here, what changed?"

Shrugging, Robin mumbled, "I don't know. I guess we just stopped talking."

"Then start again," Granny ordered, her voice stern. "If there is one thing a relationship can't survive it is laziness. You have to put in some effort."

"I am!" he insisted. "I've tried. It's not like I haven't tried to talk to her."

Granny tilted her head, sending him a knowing look. "Really? You've really tried?"

Robin's resolve faltered. If he was being honest he would admit that he hadn't really been reaching out to Regina like he used to in high school. He hadn't told her that he and Shawna had gotten back together months ago, nor had he asked her opinion on her marital demands.

His gaze dropped downwards. "It's been harder since she's been gone. It's not easy talking to her when she's all the way in New York."

"My sister was all the way in England and I managed," Granny pointed out. "And that was before all this newfangled texting and email."

She scrunched her nose as she listed all the complicated ways people were able to communicate and Robin smirked at her technological disdain.

"If it matters you find a way," Granny insisted. "And as far as the distance goes, she's right down the street for tonight. So I suggest you put on that tie and hop to. You don't have long before she's gone again."

Sucking in a breath she stood from the bed. "Take it from me Robin, you don't want to lose a friend like Regina. You'll never find another one like her."

Robin sighed watching Granny walk out of his room, leaving nothing behind but the weight of her wisdom. His eyes flickered to the desk in the corner where he'd left Regina's Christmas present. He'd wrapped it days before she even got here.

A small token of affection for his best friend.

Standing to his feet, he grabbed the tie and got started on attempt number six. If he was going to beg for her attention he might as well look good doing it.

XXXX

The inside of the Mills house was just as Robin remembered. Grandiose in all seasons but especially so during Christmas. Stepping into the foyer Robin was greeted with the smell of pine and the soft sound of Christmas music coming from the living room, where he knew he would find a Christmas tree that stood at least 3 feet taller than him. There was a poinsettia on every table and an old fashioned nutcracker standing guard in every hall. He frowned when he saw one next to the coat rack. The ugly things had always creeped him out.

The party, though small, was well underway by the time he arrived. He saw at least a dozen adults gathered in the living room, drinks in hand, enjoying cocktail hour. He envied them. At least they had something to take the edge off.

Despite the fact that all the attendees surely lived in Storybrooke, Robin hardly knew anyone there. They were all a few leagues above his income bracket. He nervously tugged on his old tie. Seeing them in their expensive clothes and jewelry made him feel wildly underdressed.

"Robin!"

Coming from the hallway, Henry Mills approached him with a wide welcoming smile. "Glad you could make it!"

"Glad to be here," Robin lied, giving him a hug.

"How are you son?" he asked.

"I'm good," Robin automatically replied. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course," said Henry. "You're always welcome here. You know that."

His brown eyes were nothing short of sincere as he spoke but Robin could only offer up a sheepish smile and nod. He'd always liked Regina's father. Despite being mayor, Henry Mills was a very down to earth man. Always understanding and kind, especially to his employees and their family. When Granny had worked as Regina's nanny he'd always encouraged her to bring along Robin and Belle whenever she felt like it. And after she'd quit to strike out on her own he'd never stopped treating Robin like anything less than family. He was a good man. One of the best as far as Robin was concerned.

Henry nodded toward the gift box in his hands. "That for Regina? I hope it's not a tennis bracelet, if it is I'm gonna have to make some calls."

Robin shook his head as he chuckled at Henry's joke and passed over the box. "No, nothing that elaborate. Just something small I think she'd like."

"I'm sure she's gonna love it," Henry assured him.

 _I hope she does,_ Robin thought to himself. He had worked hard on it.

Before he could elaborate any further the girl in question came downstairs. Robin took one look at her and felt even more underdressed than before. Wearing a black sweater dress and a bright red lipstick Regina looked more grown up than he'd ever seen her. As she walked down to the foyer he saw a flicker of surprise go across her eyes.

Walking over she cleared her throat. "So you decided to come?"

"Of course," he said. "You invited me."

"Right," she said, avoiding his gaze. "I just figured you'd find other plans by now."

An awkward silence fell over them as Robin tried to discern whether or not that was a blow against him. It certainly felt like one.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I mean you always hated things like this."

"So did you," he softly replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

Regina looked up then, her brown eyes boldly lasering in on his blue. "Well, apparently people change."

Now that was a blow. The air between them grew tense as Robin tilted his head, taking in her crossed arms and rigid stare. She was angry at him. He could see it now, clear as day. What he couldn't see what the reason.

"Regina!"

The sound of heels against marble came cantering down the hall and within seconds Cora Mills appeared, looking as put together as ever. Her chestnut hair was up in a bun, as her hands reached up to her left ear securing a pearl earring in place. She let out a relieved breath when she saw her daughter standing in the foyer.

"Oh good you're ready." She frowned as she ran her eyes over Regina's daughter. "Really, darling? Black? Could you not have picked a more joyful color?"

Robin saw Regina tense before answering her mother with a stiff, "I'm sorry. It was all I brought along with me."

Cora softly moaned, dissatisfied. "Well, I suppose it'll have to do."

Finally dropping her hands from her ear, she pinched her eyebrows together when her gaze landed on Robin. "What are you doing here?"

Her displeasure couldn't be clearer but Robin managed not to let his annoyance show. He'd always known that Cora Mills wasn't his biggest fan. Frankly, she'd never done much to hide it.

"Daddy invited him," Regina automatically answered.

Shaking her head, Cora rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "God that man," she hissed under her breath. Eyeing Robin's attire she reluctantly shrugged her shoulders. "Well… at least you had the good sense to wear a tie."

Before Robin could muster up a response, she was already reaching out and grabbing Regina by the arm. "Come along, sweetheart. There are people you need to meet."

Regina only glanced in Robin's direction before allowing herself to be whisked off by her mother, who took a quick moment to remind Robin not to lurk before pulling her daughter away toward people of higher stature.

Robin didn't even try to follow.

XXXXX

Cocktail hour was hell.

For one thing, outside of Regina, Robin was the youngest person in the room by a minimum of twenty years. The age gap made mingling more than difficult. He'd hoped that Regina would help him get through the night by whispering some of her legendary snarky commentary but after the foyer he barely got a moment with her. She spent the whole hour by her mother's side, shaking hands with everyone who stepped in her direction.

He watched her from across the room. It appeared she was navigating the social minefield with ease, all smiles and laughter. From the snippets that he could hear, all the conversations revolved around school and her plans for the future. A topic Regina could cover with ease. She'd always known what she wanted to do, always had a plan for her future. Impressing adults with determination and drive came naturally to her.

Robin, however, was not so lucky.

He'd only spoken to two other people since he got here. They'd both asked him his plans for the future and he'd faltered both times. It's hard to make "I'm not sure" sound interesting. Once you put it out there it would most certainly be followed by an awkward "well, good for you" or a forced "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." It was that last one that really stuck under his skin. Seven months since graduation and his future was still muddy. He was starting to doubt that it would ever be clear.

After forty minutes he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed some air.

Waiting for a moment when no one's eyes were on him, he slipped out the door into the backyard. Cold winter air hit his skin and he inhaled deeply, finally able to breathe. It was cold as hell outside but he already felt more comfortable than he did inside. Wrapping his arms around himself he headed over to the heated gazebo next to the pool.

He sat down on a bench overlooking the pool, trying to recall the last time he'd been here. It had been six months ago, only a few weeks after graduation. Regina had invited him over to go swimming. Back then they knew they'd only had a few more weeks with each other and had been determined to make the most of it. They'd spent nearly every day together that summer, talking about the future, reminiscing about their past all the while promising each other that nothing would really change.

God… even back then he knew he was lying.

He always knew things would change. He just hadn't realized how much.

Robin jumped, startled, when he heard the door close from across the yard. He saw Regina step outside, shivering in her sweater dress and black boots. She crossed her arms when she saw him huddled inside the gazebo.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" she hissed. "It's cold and everyone's inside."

Robin shrugged. "I just needed some air. A chance to catch my breath."

"Oh," she mumbled, dropping her eyes to the ground. "Well, dinner's gonna start soon."

"I brought you a gift," he blurted out. She turned back with wide eyes as he continued to speak. "I left it with your dad, he put it under the tree."

"Oh." He breath comes out in puffs of white clouds. "Thanks."

Shifting from foot to foot, she avoided his eyes. "I got you something too. I just… left it at my dorm. I'll have to mail it to you when I get back."

Robin scoffed at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she lied.

After ten years of whispered secrets and hidden looks, Robin would've thought that she'd know better than to lie to him… but still she tried. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her tone. She probably hadn't even gotten him a Christmas gift at all. The thought probably hadn't even crossed her mind.

He stared down at her, hurt, running his eyes over her, trying to search behind the makeup and straightened hair to find a glimmer of his best friend but he could hardly see her. She was hidden behind this new shiny girl who didn't even have time for him anymore.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, clearly offended. "Excuse me?"

"Why'd you even invite me here?" he asked. "It's obvious that you don't want to see me. You haven't said a word to me all night."

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't stay latched to your side the whole time," she sneered. "I'm not one of your clingy girlfriends."

"Shawna isn't clingy," he immediately replied.

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"You know what, Shawna might not be perfect but at least she's real."

"Ha!" barked Regina. "Since when is bleach blonde hair and a spray tan considered real?"

"You are acting like such a snob!" he growled.

"Having standards isn't being a snob," she shot back. "And for the record, _Robin,_ I invited you because I missed you but clearly the feeling wasn't mutual."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you haven't spoken to me in weeks!" she growled. "I've called you and emailed you for weeks but you never have anything to say. You barely say two sentences to me anymore. Hell, you didn't even tell me that you got back together with Shawna and apparently that happened months ago."

"Oh my god! Why do you care so much about whether or not I'm with her? It's not like you even like her."

Regina glared at him. "You know what, Robin… I don't care. You can screw Shawna, marry her and have a hundred kids for all I care."

"Gee, thanks for your blessing," he sarcastically snapped. "You know, maybe I didn't tell you about her because I knew you'd judge me."

"Whatever Robin," she replied rolling her eyes. "You know you don't get to be mad at me because I chose to grow up and you didn't."

Robin's cheeks began to sting at her words. She could've slapped him and he swore it wouldn't hurt less.

"I'm going home," he said. "Have a nice life, Mills."

"Right back at you, Locksley."

XXXX

Regina could barely get through dinner after Robin left. After he'd quietly stormed out, it was like all the emotion from their fight balled up in her chest and refused to leave. Her skin burned all evening as she tried to choke down her anger with food, and her sorrow with silence. The meal was barely half over before she discreetly excused herself and disappeared up into her room where she could silently stew. She knew her mother would be furious that she'd bailed early but she didn't care. She was too angry with Robin.

His words replayed in her head. Calling her a snob, defending Shawna, the way he'd looked at her. It played in her mind like a loop making her angrier with each pass.

As she sat in her room she listened to the noise from downstairs grow softer and softer, the number of voices disappearing one by one. When she finally heard the Christmas music cut off she knew the party was over. Sitting up on her bed, she steeled herself for the moment Cora would arrive and chew her out for leaving early.

Instead, there was just a soft knock at her door. Her father poked his head inside her room. "Safe to enter?"

Regina let out a relieved breath. "Sure daddy."

She waved him in, pleased to see that he'd brought along desert with him.

"I saved you a slice of pumpkin pie," he said, passing it over. "I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks," said Regina, setting it on her nightstand. Normally she'd look forward to devouring a slice of her favorite holiday treat but tonight her appetite was small.

Her father sat next to her on the bed, and looked over with concerned eyes. "So… do you want to explain why I saw Robin leaving so early, and not happily I might add."

Regina shrugged. "He left because he's an ass."

Henry sent her a stern look. "Language!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "But he is being a jerk."

"What happened?" Henry asked, concerned.

Regina sighed. "He called me a snob and said I was judgy, all because I dared to speak ill of his precious little girlfriend, who he didn't even tell me he was dating again."

She crossed her arms, still upset, and Henry comfortingly patted her knee. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Whatever," she sighed, growing melancholy. "Daddy… do you still talk to your friends from high school?"

Henry tilted his head, thinking it over. "Not as much as I used to, no. I get a card or announcement every now and then… but nothing as substantial as a visit. I don't know very many people who do."

"Right," mumbled Regina, growing thoughtful.

All through high school she and Robin had run into adults who told them to enjoy their friendships while they lasted, reminding them that after high school they'd drift apart and probably never speak again. Everytime she'd rolled her eyes, convinced they were delusional. She'd been so sure that she and Robin would be friends forever but now she wasn't so certain. Maybe the two of them growing apart was just the natural order of things. An inevitable destiny.

"You're worried about you and Robin, aren't you sweetheart?"

Regina nodded, taking a deep breath. "I thought it would be easier coming home to see him but it's like… we're not clicking anymore. I can't talk to him like I used to. Feels like he's not even my friend anymore."

Henry nodded his head understandingly. "I know it's difficult, sweetheart, but you and Robin will get past this. I'm certain of it."

Regina scoffed. "How can you be certain of it?"

"Because I've watched you." He said with a smile. "Regina… do you remember when you were 11 years old and sprained your ankle on the balance beam at gymnastics?"

"Yes," she groaned, still cringing at the memory. It was the first time she'd felt real pain."

"Your ankle had to be wrapped and you were upset because a girl in your class was having a pool party for her birthday and it meant that you couldn't go," said Henry. "Do you know who showed up and spent the day with you even though it meant missing the pool party?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Robin did."

She remembered that he'd shown up at her door, candy and movies in hand, prepared to spend the day in bed with her so she wouldn't be the only one missing out.

"Yes he did," said Henry. "And do you remember when you were 8 and we got you your first bicycle without training wheels. I wanted to teach you how to ride that day but do you remember what you said."

Regina groaned, embarrassed. "I said I wanted to wait."

"Why?"

"Because Robin's birthday was three months later and I wanted us both to learn at the same time, I remember."

"I bet you do," laughed Henry.

Regina shook her head, despite the smile on her face. That bicycle had spent weeks in her garage gathering dust while she waited for Robin to get one of his own. Her father had ended up teaching them together.

"I know it seems difficult right now, honey," said Henry. "But I have to believe that if you and Robin were truly meant to drift apart you would've done it by now. But you haven't. You've stuck by each other's side through high school, middle school. Why should college be any different?"

"Because he's not by my side anymore," Regina pointed out. "He hasn't been there for a while now."

Henry nodded his head solemnly. "Distance can make things harder, I know, but if you care about Robin like I know you do... You'll find a way to talk to him."

Regina looked over at her father. "How?"

"Well, maybe start with this." He passed over a small, rectangular gift covered in shimmering gold, wrapping paper. "He brought that for you."

Regina gently took it from her father's hands, noticing it was heavier than she expected.

"I'll let you open it alone," said Henry, standing from the bed. "But I hope it's something that you like."

He pressed a quick kiss to her head before leaving her alone with the gift. Regina sighed, looking down at it warily. Robin had always been a decent gift giver but she doubted that whatever lay beneath the shiny paper was enough to mend the crack in their friendship. No single gift was that powerful.

Tugging at the edge, she started ripping off the paper. Her breath caught in her throat when it was finally revealed what was underneath.

It was a wooden, three-sided photo frame with two pictures inside. The photo on the left was the two of them at seven years old, sitting at Granny's kitchen table wearing matching sweaters with a pile of cookies between them. Their first Christmas together.

In the center was a second photograph that she recognized instantly. It was from last year's Christmas. Taken ten years after the first picture, it was still the two of them, still at Granny's table with another pile of cookies, the only difference being that they were 17 years old, officially too old to wear matching sweaters as she recalled.

The third frame was empty. In lieu of a photo there was just a yellow post-it note with a message written in black sharpie.

 **TO BE FILLED DECEMBER 2012.**

A watery smile tugged on Regina's lips.

She was right. A simple gift was not enough to mend all the cracks in her and Robin's friendship.

But it was reason enough to try.

XXXXX

Main street was awfully quiet the next night.

It was the night before Christmas Eve, only a day after her fight with Robin, and Regina stood on the sidewalk in front of Granny's watching through the window as he served the last customer for the evening. The diner always shut up early for the holidays and Granny had told her that Robin had offered to close up for the evening. Though she shivered in the cold air, Regina waited for the final customer to leave before she went inside. She wanted the chance to speak to Robin alone. Should things go badly she didn't want there to be an audience.

Finally, the old man at the counter dropped some dollar bills next to his empty coffee cup and took off for the night. Regina sighed, watching Robin lock the door after him. Well, it was now or never.

She waited for Robin to walk away from the window before rushing over to the patio and kneeling next to the garden gnome by the front door, smiling when she lifted up its red cap to find the spare key, right where she remembered. Some things just didn't change.

She wasted no time unlocking the door and walking into the diner's warmth. It was always eerie being in Granny's when it was empty, and so silent you could hear a pin drop.

She'd barely locked the door again before Robin poked his head out from the kitchen and softly groaned when he saw her standing there. He rolled his eyes. "If the doors are locked it means we're closed."

"Well, then maybe you should find a better place to hide the spare key." She scoffed when he narrowed his eyes at her. "I used to work here too, remember?"

Robin only crossed his arms, defensively, while she took off her coat and grabbed a seat at the counter. "What are you doing here?"

Regina hesitated before speaking. "I came to see you," she softly replied. "I opened your gift."

She saw of flash of emotion go across his face before he turned from her, choosing to focus on wiping down the counters instead of her presence. "You did?"

She nodded. "I liked it a lot. It was clever… and beautiful."

Robin's hands slowed but he continued to wipe at the counter. "Glad you liked it," he mumbled.

Regina stared at him, willing him to pay attention to her. "You made it, didn't you?"

He looked at her then, surprise in his eyes, shocked that she'd even noticed.

"There wasn't a price sticker," she said, with a smile. "If there had been you would've forgotten to take it off, like always."

His lips tick upwards, as if he was fighting a smile. Robin was notorious for leaving on price tags. It was bit of a running joke between Regina and the rest of his family. Sighing, he finally abandoned his cleaning and turned to face her.

"It wasn't as much work as it looks," he deflected. "I just wanted to get you something nice."

"You did," she said, with a nod. "Not quite sure I deserve it though. I haven't exactly been the nicest friend this year."

Robin smirked, leaning next to her at the counter. "Yeah… join the club."

Regina let out a soft chuckle before sighing. "Robin… why'd you stop talking to me?"

He looked into her eyes and saw them drowning in confusion and hurt. It made him feel like such a jackass because he knew that she'd tried. She'd emailed and she'd called but he'd been the one who hadn't responded.

"It… it's hard to explain," he said. "I just felt like I had nothing to say."

"And is that true?" asked Regina. "Do you really have nothing to say?"

Robin shook his head. "I think I have something say, I'm just… too embarrassed to say it to you."

Shock passed over Regina's eyes before she let out a quick snort. "Robin… we've been friends since we were seven. I've seen you eat a piece of pizza out of the trash and you know I have a massive crush on Alan Rickman. There's no such thing as embarrassment between us."

Robin couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. "For the record, you should be embarrassed about the Alan Rickman thing."

"He is classy, sophisticated and would treat me right," she insisted, with a chuckle. "But I'm not here to talk about him. I'd rather talk about you."

Robin sighed. "Well if we're gonna do that, then I'm gonna need to borrow some courage."

It was always a poorly kept secret that Granny kept a spare bottle of the good tequila in the third left hand drawer of her office desk. All her grandchildren - with the exception of Belle - had taken at least one swig from it. Never enough for her to notice but just enough for their lightweight heads to feel a bit more chipper during closing time.

However, it became clear when Robin took both the bottle and two shot glasses that one small swig wasn't all he intended for them.

"Let's call it Truth and Tequila," he said. "We'll take one shot of alcohol in exchange for one shot of honesty. You ask me a question, I take a shot and answer it for you. You do the same for me."

Sitting in the corner booth, Regina grimaced as she watched him fill up the shot glasses. She hadn't drunk a lot of alcohol in her life but still she was pretty sure tequila wasn't her favorite. If this is what it took to get Robin talking though, she'd suffer through it.

Sliding the first shot glass over to him, she declared, "You're the youngest. That means you drink first."

"Fine," muttered Robin, rolling his eyes. "Ask away."

"Okay…" Regina hesitated, unsure of what to ask first. Of course she wanted to know about Shawna and whether he intended to propose but she didn't want to risk putting him off. It was better to ease into it.

"How was work?"

Robin sighed, disappointed by her lack of nerve, before drinking his shot. "Slow," he answered. "Hardly anyone came in. Guess all the parents would rather be home with their kids."

Regina saw sadness in his eyes and knew that he was thinking of his own parents. This year would be his twelfth Christmas without them. Before she could even consider bringing them up Robin pushed the second glass in her direction.

"Your turn," he challenged. "How was the rest of the party?"

She dropped her eyes down to her shot and took a deep breath before downing the tequila in three sips. Her face twisting up in discomfort as she felt it slide down her throat before warmly settling into her belly.

Once finished she looked back up at Robin, who was clearly taking pleasure in her reaction, and replied, "It was just as fun as you'd expect. Lots of parents bragging about their kids, talks of visiting Europe when things warmed up. Barely even made it through dinner after you left."

Robin shrugged. "Bet your mom showed you off, though?"

"She did," sighed Regina, nodding. "Even flashed a few of Zelena's awards too."

Her heart stuttered when she mentioned her older sister. She hadn't seen her since graduation. They'd never been close but other than a chat here and there it felt like she hadn't talked to her in years. Even still, she'd been disappointed to hear that she wasn't coming home for Christmas. It didn't exactly feel right that they were celebrating without her.

"You sad she didn't show up?" asked Robin.

Regina bit her lip, then shook her head, wanting to change the subject. "It's not your turn to ask questions, remember?"

She pushed the bottle of tequila back over to him and he scoffed before pouring himself another shot. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "What's it's been like staying home?"

Honestly she didn't think her question was such a heavy one but the way he paused, clenching his jaw, told her she was wrong. Robin downed his shot but still hesitated before giving her an answer.

"Staying home is… hard," he said. "I get up, I go to work, I go home and that's it most days. Nearly every week is the same and I've never been more bored in my entire life."

He looked down at his empty glass, dejectedly, while Regina grimaced.

"That sounds rough," she mumbles. "But at least you have your family… and _Shaw-na._ "

She still couldn't help the bitterness that came with her name but saw that it brought a smirk to Robin's face as he whispered a small _yeah_.

Straightening up and clearing his throat, he nodded toward her shot glass. "So… how are things at school?"

Regina's shook her head before slowly drinking her second shot. "Things at school… are lonely."

She paused, giving the alcohol a moment to help lower her inhibitions. "I haven't made any friends and… I miss you. But it just feels like I have no one to talk to."

Hot embarrassment rose up in her cheeks as she revealed her truth. Thinking of all the lonely nights she'd spent in her dorm room wishing she had someone to call or hangout with. In four months she still hadn't connected with a single person and the solitude was starting to kill her a bit.

Guilt showed up in Robin's eyes. "You could've talked to me," he offered.

Regina huffs, rolling her eyes. "And get a two-sentence email in response?" She pointedly raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah, been there done that."

Robin blew out a guilty breath but still argued, "Well, you still could've called."

"And you could've called too," she shot back. "If you were so bored here, why'd you stop calling me?"

"Because I had nothing to say!" he blurted out.

Regina's eyes widened and Robin sighed before continuing. "And maybe… maybe I was a little bitter that you left. I would've tried more if I knew you were having a hard time."

He averted his eyes, the shame clear on his face. She'd almost forgotten about the game when she saw him reach for the bottle and pour another a shot.

"You said you were making friends," he mumbled. "I just figured that you wouldn't miss me."

She stared at him as he drank his tequila, wondering how she managed to be best friends with someone so oblivious. Of course she'd missed him.

"I lied," she softly admitted. Lightweight as she was, she could already feel the alcohol pulling on the edge of her mind. "I don't have any friends in New York. I spend all my time either in class, or in the library, or in my room by myself. The most human interaction I have is with the sales associates at Barney's."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" asked Robin.

Regina fell back against the booth, letting out a miserable breath. "Because it sucks, Robin!" She sighed. "I left this town thinking that if I had a clean enough slate and a good enough wardrobe change I'd stop feeling like a loser… but nothing has changed."

Realizing that he'd just asked another question she poured another shot, feeling it sting the back of her throat as she drank it.

"Hey, you're not a loser," Robin gently insisted, leaning forward. "You're the coolest person I know."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"I mean it! You had plenty of friends in high school."

"I had plenty of _your friends_ in high school," she immediately clarified, pointing a finger in his directions. "You were the one who would make friends like that," - she snapped her fingers for emphasis - "and they'd also be my friends because we were a package deal. But I've never been good at making them on my own and I'm still not."

Robin sat back, stunned, at her admission. "Wow… I never thought about it like that."

"I did," she mumbled. "A lot, in fact."

She rested her chin in her hand and Robin could tell she was getting sad.

"Alright, that's enough out of you." His words slurred just the tiniest bit as she poured himself another shot. "Give me another question," he ordered. "Make it as tough as you like."

She raised an eyebrow, mischievously. Fine, he asked for it. Boldly leaning forward, she folded her hands on the table in a business-like manner.

"Why did you get back together with Shawna?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. Well, he saw that one coming. Taking a moment to steel his nerves, he swallowed his shot in one gulp. "I got back together with Shawna… because I felt like I had nothing better to do."

Regina squinted at him, confused. "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. I mean I'm not in school, I'm not traveling. I have nothing planned for my future past Christmas. So when I found out that she wanted to get back together I figured… why not? At least I'll have something in my life that's moving forward."

Regina's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Not a bit."

An offended squeak came from the back of Regina's throat as she stared him down, judgment clear in her eyes. "You realize just how much of a jackass that makes you right?"

"I am aware of it, yes," Robin grumbled, with a sigh.

She stared at him shocked. "Oh my god… is that why you're thinking of marrying her?"

His eyes whipped toward her face. "Who told you that?"

"Guess," she deadpanned.

It took a few seconds but he eventually closed his eyes and groaned. "Goddamnit Ruby!"

Regina leaned back in her seat with a small chuckle. "But seriously… do you actually want to marry her?"

"No, I don't want to marry her," he immediately replied.

A woosh of relief went through Regina's body.

"But it feels kind of nice to have the option," he softly added.

Regina sighed. "Robin… you know how I feel about Shawna…"

"Everyone knows how you feel about Shawna," he chuckled.

"But," she drawled, glaring at him, "even _I_ think she deserves better than to be your backup plan or just a way for you to pass the time."

"I know," he muttered. "And since we're being honest I'm already kind of planning on breaking up with her."

Regina raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," said Robin, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to wait until after the holidays. I mean I already screwed up her prom. I can't be the ex that ruined Christmas too."

Regina snorted with laughter and nodded her head. "That's so considerate of you."

Sighing, she shifted in her side of the booth so she could stretch out her legs along the seats. She'd had three shots now and her head was starting to feel joyfully dizzy as she poured herself a fourth. "Okay my turn, ask me something."

"Hmm…" Robin thought it over as he matched her body language, stretching out in the booth. "Did you really like the frame I made you?"

She nodded her head before downing her shot, which went down much smoother than the last. "Yes, I loved your frame. It was beautiful and well-crafted."

"Thank you," he said, with a grin. "I lied before, I actually worked hard on it."

"I could tell," she mumbled, a loopy smile appearing on her face..

Robin sighed, resting his cheek against his hand. "Maybe I should just throw in the towel and become a carpenter."

Regina tilted her head at him. "Do you want to be a carpenter?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But I don't have any idea what I want to be."

"You'll figure it out."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" he stressed, a little louder than intended. "It's all anyone tells me now!"

"They keep telling you that because it's true!" she insisted.

Robin snorted, "That easy for you to say. You've wanted to be a lawyer since you were ten."

"True," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "But that's because I love it. You know I've always loved to argue. I like going to classes for it and learning about laws and cases. It's honestly the only thing keeping me alive in New York."

Robin glared at her. "Is there a point to this or are you just bragging?"

"I'm just saying," she drawled, "that whatever you choose to do, you might be doing it for the rest of your life, so it's smart that you're making sure that you love it, even if it takes you a little longer to get started."

A grateful smile appeared on Robin's face as he listened to her speak. It's the first time in a while that he'd actually believed someone when they talked about his future. "Thanks, Mills. You always did know just what to say."

She smiled but his face grew solemn as his gaze dropped down to the table. "You know it got hard hearing you talk about New York. That's why I stopped responding as much."

"Really?" Her voice came out so soft and surprised as she stared at him, her eyes wide with shock.

Robin nodded. "Every time we emailed or called, you would talk about your classes and your plans for the future. And it kept reminding me that… I didn't have any. I don't have a passion, or a plan for my life. It's pathetic."

"It is not pathetic!" Regina immediately straightened up, unwilling to let him demean himself any longer. "You have time to figure it out. You don't need to rush."

"I know," said Robin, his words blending together. "I'm so used to jumping into things without thinking but now I just feel like I'm… stuck."

Regina hummed understandingly, before looking over with a wide smile. "Well… you know what would help get you unstuck?"

Robin groaned, shaking his head. "Please don't say a pro and cons list."

"A pro and cons list!" she proudly declared, banging on the table, causing Robin to throw his head back in despair. "I know you think they're stupid but they are helpful. And they can help you figure out what you want."

Robin only groaned in response.

Regina pouted. "What if I said we could make a drinking game out of it?"

Robin perked up. "Now that could be interesting."

"I'll get a notepad."

Gleefully giggling she climbed out of the booth and ran toward Granny's office to grab a notepad. By the time she got back, Robin had already poured them each another shot. She fell into his side of the booth, bumping into his shoulder before they happily clinked glasses. All night they traded shots of tequila for pros and cons of Robin's future career, taking breaks to talk, and eat and dance to the music in the jukebox. It was the most fun Regina had in months and for the first time since she'd returned home she felt like she had her best friend.

The last thing she remembered that night was climbing back into the booth with Robin and staring down at the illegible pro and cons chart they'd created.

Leaning her head against his shoulder she whispered, "I have another question."

"Shoot," he mumbled, just as drunk as she was.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" she softly asked.

Eyes closed, Robin sighed leaning his head against hers. "Every damn day."

Regina smiled, pleased. "Good."

XXXX

It didn't take long for Regina to remember why getting drunk was a bad idea. In fact, she remembered as soon as she woke up. Probably because she was awoken by the rousing sound of six metal mixing bowls falling against a linoleum floor. The loud vibrations passed through her dehydrated brain like spears sending her shooting up in the booth where she'd fallen of the corner of her eye she saw Robin do the same, wincing with every subtle vibration.

She'd had hangovers before but nothing as bad as this. Especially considering that when she and Robin woke up they most certainly weren't alone.

Squinting against the morning light, a shiver went down her spine when she saw Granny standing next to the booth, surrounded by dropped bowls, her arms folded across her chest and fury dancing in her eyes. When she spoke her voice was dangerously low.

"Good morning," she said, staring them down. "So… who wants to try and explain first?"

Regina glanced at Robin, who by the looks of it was just as hungover and terrified as her.

Granny nodded. "It's okay. Take your time. Because I know you must have a hell of a tale to explain why I walked in to find the two of you passed out in the booth with my bottle of good tequila _that is now three-quarters empty!_ "

Her voice reverberated against the walls causing them both to wince in pain. Remaining silent, they only grimaced in response.

"No answer?" Still furious, she chuckled. "Well I guess you'll have plenty of time to figure it out while you're scrubbing this place from top to bottom and finishing the chores that you conveniently forgot last night. Neither of you is leaving until this place is spotless."

Robin found his voice then. "Ugh granny…"

Her eyes whipped toward him. "Robin Locksley, if the next thing to come out of your mouth is a complaint... I swear to god no one will ever find out what happened to you."

Robin immediately shut up.

Granny gave them one last fiery look before heading back into the office. "Now get to work before I start banging pans," she ordered.

Once she was out of sight, Regina let out a soft groan and tried to stand to her feet. She'd slept so awkwardly there was a crick in her neck and aches in her joint. Robin climbed out after her moaning in pain when the sunlight shot in his eyes.

She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey… Merry Christmas Eve," she whispered under her breath.

A smile tugged on Robin's lips. "Merry Christmas Eve," he repeated, just as softly.

Groaning he took a seat at one of the counter stools and stretched his back. Looking down at the counter, he squinted when he saw how dirty it was. "Are these… boot marks?"

Regina took a look and frowned. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure we danced up there last night."

The two of them shared a look and burst into a small, soft fit of laughter as they started to remember the night before. It felt good to get back in sync.

Sneaking a quick look around the corner to make sure Granny wasn't coming, Regina gestured for Robin to follow her over to the coat rack. Digging into her coat pocket she pulled out a small festive envelope with his name on it.

Passing it over to him, she shrugged. "I lied. I didn't forget your gift."

A grin appeared on his face as he took it from her and immediately ripped it open. Inside was a train ticket from Storybrooke Station to Grand Central in New York.

"I hear New Year's Eve in the city is magical. What do you say, Locksley?" She smiled at him. "Up for an adventure?"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this Christmas special! Please leave a review if you did!**_

 _ **And if you want to see another moment from Robin and Regina's friendship please let me know!** _


	3. The Night Daniel Dies

_**AGE 27: The Night Daniel Dies**_

* * *

It was almost morning when Robin woke up. Squinting against the darkness, he sat up, disoriented. At first he forgot where he was, but looking outside he swiftly remembered. The view wasn't great but he could clearly see the New York skyline and hear the sounds of the city coming through the window.

He was at Regina's loft, sleeping on her couch.

After a few seconds his mind grew sharp and he remembered exactly why he'd come there in the first place.

He remembered getting ready for bed with his wife by his side, then hearing the phone ring. He remembered his confusion at the incoherent sobs that came through the speaker before the police officer came on. Once the situation was explained, he'd booked a flight without a second thought. Marian would be driving up in the morning - he was sure her parents would be coming along as well - but that night he came alone, sad, worried but still ready to help his best friend through what would surely be the worst night of her life.

He still couldn't believe Daniel was dead.

Moving his feet to the ground, he swiftly stood up. He could hear sharp cries coming from the bedroom down the hall and rushed to be by her side. He and Regina had seen each other through a lot of pain in their lives but still… nothing prepared him for this.

When they'd first left the hospital, the nurse told him she'd been given a sedative to help keep her calm. She'd been blank and quiet, only slightly cognizant of everything that was happening. She didn't even speak one word to him, her mind had been so muddled. It was probably the only way he'd been able to get her to sleep.

But the sedative had long since worn off. And she was feeling everything.

He found her, curled up against her bedroom wall, still dressed in the wrinkled clothes she'd been wearing when her husband took his last breath. Her face was flushed red as sharp, hiccuping sobs came from her throat, one after the other in a rush, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Without hesitation, he fell to his knees by her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Once there he saw that she wasn't hugging herself like he'd thought. She was clinging to an old, worn out Columbia sweatshirt. Daniel's Columbia sweatshirt.

As soon as his arm went around her shoulders, she let her head fall against his chest. Tears fell onto his t-shirt as her sobs grew faster and heavier, shaking her whole body. He didn't know what to do, or to say. So he just held her close, letting her cry, every once in a while taking a moment to whisper, "just breathe… you're okay, i promise, just breathe."

* * *

 _ **I know this was angsty but I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you did!** _


	4. The Christmas Ceasefire

_**AGE SEVEN: It's 1992 and Regina and Robin are gonna spend their first Christmas together... but neither of them are happy about it.**_

* * *

It was five days 'til Christmas and seven-year-old Regina Mills was not happy.

Pouting, she sat between her two parents in the back of a town car, arms crossed and brow furrowed. The sound of Jingle Bells, her favorite Christmas song, played on the radio but she didn't crack a single smile. Instead, her face remained determinedly sour.

It wasn't that Regina was an unhappy child. On the contrary, she was kind and joyful, smiling and laughing often, especially during the holidays. She loved all the Christmas decorations, and holiday treats and especially the snow. Normally this time of year would fill her with cheer but this year she was decidedly unhappy. And all for one reason…

It was five days 'til Christmas and her parents were leaving her.

Her older sister, Zelena, had missed her flight home from boarding school in London so, with a few days delay, her parents were going to pick her up themselves. In order to do so, they'd be leaving Regina behind with her nanny. A decision she didn't agree with at all.

She glared at the the floor of the car as they rode through town, still stewing over the situation. She didn't dare cry about it - she'd already tried that method, it failed - but she could still silently convey her displeasure. Not that either of them noticed. Or so she thought.

"Regina…" her mother drawled, warningly. "I'll remind you that pouty girls don't get presents. At least not the ones they like."

Cora Mills didn't even bother looking in Regina's direction as she admonished her for her attitude. She kept her gaze firmly on the window when she added, "I suggest you straighten up before we reach your nanny's house."

Regina dropped the pout but allowed her arms to remain crossed. "It's not fair," she said. "Why can't I go to London? I'll be good!"

"Because the flight is too long for a girl your age," her father gently reminded her. "You'd get bored."

Henry tried to comfortingly pat her shoulder but Regina's pout returned. It still wasn't fair.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Regina's nanny, Eugenia Lucas, lived in a small three-bedroom house across town. Looking out the car window, Regina saw a wreath hung on her door and two small snowmen standing on the snow-covered lawn. The place seemed perfectly welcoming but she still groaned when she caught sight of it. Just because she liked going to Granny's didn't mean she wanted to be there for Christmas.

Ignoring her daughter's obvious displeasure, Cora simply kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Be sure to behave" before allowing her father to walk her to the door. Pulling her purple My Little Pony suitcase behind her, she held his hand and pleaded once more for the chance to come along.

"Please daddy!" she begged. "I can sit still on the plane. I won't make noise, I promise!"

Henry sighed, kneeling down to her level. "Listen princess, it's already too late to bring you, I'm sorry."

Regina looked to ground, dejected and Henry reached out to stroke her cheek. "We'll only be gone for three days, sweetheart. And when we get back we'll have your sister with us. Aren't you excited to see her again?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Regina mumbled, "I guess."

Though she did miss her older sister, Zelena hadn't lived in the house for months now and Regina had kind of gotten used to her not being there.

"Until then you'll be at Granny's!" he reminded her, with a smile. "You'll love it. You're gonna have so much fun I promise. Especially now that Robin and Belle are here."

Regina frowned harder at the mention of Robin and Belle Locksely, her nanny's new wards. She'd met with them a few times since they'd been here but she still didn't know much about them. Belle was nice but her brother Robin was the worst. She most certainly wasn't looking forward to spending the next few days with him.

Henry knocked on the door and within seconds Granny appeared, opening the door with a smile on her face and a dish towel in her hands. She looked down at Regina, took in her frown and disappointed eyes and immediately turned sympathetic.

"Aww, doesn't look like someone's in much of a Christmas spirit," she remarked. Pulling Regina, into a hug, she promised, "Don't you worry. We'll fix that."

"Still we appreciate it," he sincerely replied. Looking down at his daughter, he sighed. "Now, be a good girl Regina and we'll be back soon."

Regina remained silent as she looked away, glaring in the opposite direction to let him know she still wasn't happy.

Henry gave her a sad smile. "I suppose it's too much to ask for a hug?"

He opened his arms to her and smiled. Despite how mad she was still was Regina reluctantly stepped over to give him a hug which he heartily returned, squeezing her tight. Rubbing her cheek against his wool winter coat she tried not to cry.

"Three days," whispered Henry. "And I'll be right back."

He gave her one last kiss before letting go and walking back to the town car. Her parents waved as it pulled from the curb and headed down the street. Halfheartedly, she waved back.

They actually left her.

Granny sighed as she watched the car disappear down the road. Patting Regina on the shoulder, she tilted her head toward the house. "Come on in sweetheart."

Regina had always liked visiting Granny's house. With less rules and more to do it was always more fun than her own but the thought of that didn't keep the frown off her face. As they walked in together, the first thing she noticed was the smell of ginger and cinnamon in the air. Her heart leapt in her chest when she recognized it.

Looking up at Granny with wide eyes she asked, "Are you baking cookies?"

Smiling, Granny nodded. "That's right. And we're going to decorate them together, all four of us."

The sound of rapid footsteps came from the living room and Regina saw a little girl, only a few years younger than herself running toward them with a happy grin. "Regina!" she yelled.

"Belle!"

The two girls hugged each other tight, as if they were reuniting after a long time apart. In truth they'd seen each other just a day ago.

Regina liked Belle Locksely, even though her accent was funny and she was only five years old. Belle liked a lot of the same things that Regina did. Things like stories, dress up and puzzles. The two girls had grown quite close since Belle moved to town.

"Alright girls," said Granny, taking off Regina's jacket and grabbing her suitcase. "Why don't you head to the living room. I've got a surprise for you."

Smiling, Regina held Belle's hand as they rushed back into the living room. As if blown away by the wind her sadness disappeared. Her parents might not be here but at least Belle was. And maybe that meant she would have a good time.

Her optimism waned when she got to the living room and saw _him_ there.

Robin Locksely sat on the couch, his blue eyes fixed on the gameboy in his hands. He didn't even look up to say hello when he heard his sister return with their new houseguest, an act that irked Regina. She didn't like Robin, but she liked being ignored even less.

Granny passed through the living room carrying Regina's things and sent Robin a stern look as she passed through.

"Robin don't be rude," she ordered. "Say hello."

Robin moaned and rolled his eyes before looking over at Regina and bitterly sneering, "Fine. Hi."

Regina angrily scrunched her face at him but didn't respond.

When she'd first learned that Robin would be living with her nanny she'd been excited. She thought it'd be nice to have someone her age around but Robin had quickly declared that girls were stupid and he'd never want to be friends with one. She'd hated him ever since.

Granny took in Regina's reaction and pointed a warning finger in both their directions. "Hey! I want no nonsense from either of you. Understood?"

They both nodded, but as soon as Granny's back was turned they continued to glare at each other. To them is was abundantly clear that the two of them would never get along.

Pulling three small, wrapped boxes out of the closet, Granny gave one to each of them. "Okay kiddos, before we get started on cookies, I have a little present for each of you!"

Belle and Regina cheered in excitement as Granny handed out gifts and Robin even put away his gameboy. Happily ripping open the boxes, they each discovered a cozy hand knitted sweater, each with a different Christmas symbol. Robin's had a Christmas tree knitted across the chest, while Regina's was colored with a reindeer and Belle's had a christmas present with a bow.

Regina's jaw dropped in awe. "It's so pretty!"

Granny chuckled. "Well I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. Why don't you all toss them on over your shirts and meet me in the kitchen?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Cooking with Granny was one of Regina's favorite activities. There was almost nothing that she loved more than cracking eggs and mixing dough to make delicious cakes and treats. That being said she found herself a little disappointed when she walked into the kitchen - Belle and Robin in tow - to see that there were no ingredients set out for them. Instead the cookies were already baked. A dozen or so little gingerbread men were laid out on the table, all delicious smelling but unceremoniously blank.

"I thought we were baking cookies," she mumbled.

Granny pulled out the chairs so they could all sit at the table. "I know but this year I thought we could try something different," she said. "We're gonna be decorating gingerbread men. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Regina only shrugged her shoulders but Belle immediately clapped her hands in excitement. "Just like with mama and daddy."

"That's right, sweetheart." Granny nodded, sending a warm smile her way. "I've got all the frosting and gumdrops we need."

Rolling up their sleeves, they all sat at the kitchen table while Granny passed out their gingerbread men. Immediately, Regina set to work decorating her cookies.

With Granny's help she used frosting to make them vanilla eyes and smiles. She added peter pan collars and cuffs to their arms and legs until they finally looked like happy little men. Only when she was satisfied did she finally reach for the bowl of gumdrops. Though Granny had bought an assortment of colors, Robin and Belle were only using red and green for their buttons. It was pretty but Regina wanted to use her favorite color, purple, instead.

However, when she reached for the bowl to grab one she saw Robin glare at her from across the table.

"You can't use that color!" he sneered.

Regina scowled at him. "Why not? I like purple!"

"Because it's not right! They're Christmas cookies. They have to be red and green!" he declared.

"Well I'm gonna use purple," said Regina, sticking out her chin defiantly.

Robin growled at her before turning to Granny with desperate. "Granny she's doing it wrong! Tell her she has to do it right!"

Granny hopelessly looked up from helping Belle with her cookies and sighed. After a short moment of internal debate she shook her head at Robin. "Regina is free to do whatever she likes with her cookies. Pay attention to your own."

Regina smiled before triumphantly sticking her tongue in Robin's direction and sticking a purple gumdrop on one of her gingerbread men.

Robin's face went red as he furiously stood from his chair and stomped over to her.

"You're not doing them right!" he cried.

Before she could stop him, Robin had balled up his fist and smashed her cookies. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she watched him angrily render her gingerbread men into broken crumbs, growling as he did so.

Looking down at her destroyed cookies Regina felt her face grow hot and her eyes grow wet. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she opened her mouth and bawled at his cruelty. Robin had ruined her cookies.

Granny immediately stood from her chair and grabbed her grandson by his wrist. "Robin!"

But the boy remained unapologetic. "It's her fault! She wasn't doing them right!" he yelled.

"I told you to leave her cookies alone," Granny hissed at him, clearly angry at his outburst. "That is it! You go to your room!"

"That's not fair!" he argued, his face growing red.

"I said go to your room Robin! And stay there until I come get you!" Granny repeated.

Robin sent them one last rueful look before turning his back and stomping toward the stairs. Through her own cries Regina heard him slam the door to his room.

After watching her brother storm out, Belle slid from her chair and wrapped her arms around her friend, giving her comforting pats. "It's okay Regina, don't cry."

But she did cry.

This was the worst Christmas ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in London, Robin had loved his bedroom. It had been big and colorful with a mural on the wall painted with all his favorite cartoon characters. He'd had a big race car carpet and all the toys he could ask for. He and his best friend John used to have sleepovers all the time where they made forts with all his blankets and pillows.

He missed his room. And he missed John.

Robin didn't like it at Granny's. His room was dull and dusty. There weren't any colors on the wall and it got really cold at night. He never had any friends over either. The boys at school were mean to him, always making fun of the way he talked. No wanted to have sleepovers with him. Not that he'd wanted to invite anyone. There's nothing to play with in his room anyway. A fact he was dreadfully aware of now that Granny had banished him there.

Laying on his bed thinking about what he'd done, Robin was still angry. He didn't know how long he was left up there but he saw the sun go down through his window. It wasn't fair that he'd been sent upstairs. Granny had promised him that morning that they'd make cookies just like he used to with his mom and Regina had been the one who messed that up. She should be the one locked in her room, not him.

In fact, he shouldn't even be here at all.

He should be home in London with his parents. They should be the ones he was making cookies with. They were ones he should be spending Christmas with.

Turning over to face his nightstand, he stared at the picture of his mom and dad. It was an old one from back when Belle was a baby and he'd been really little. His father was holding him up and his mother had his sister in her arms while they both carried matching smiles. Smiles that he'd never see again.

Staring at the picture, his eyes grew hot and itchy but he blinked away the tears. And just in time it seemed.

The door to his room creaks open and in walks Granny with a plate in hand. Immediately, Robin turns from her, rolling to face the window. He hears Granny sigh before walking over and setting the plate on his nightstand.

"I brought you dinner," she said. "Mac and cheese, just the way you like it."

He remains silent, only crossing his arms in response. A soft dip in his mattress lets him know that she's taken a seat on the edge of his bed. "Robin… the tantrums need to stop. Just because you're sad doesn't mean you get to be mean too."

She pauses before adding, "You owe Regina an apology."

"I don't care!" he spat, finally turning around to face her. "I hate her and I hate you!"

Granny blinked, taken aback by his sudden outburst. Robin's face was red and tearful as he cried at her. "I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home!"

Granny swallowed, hesitating to answer him. After a moment she took a deep breath and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Robin… this is your home now." Her reply only served to upset him further but she continued on. "I know you want to go back to London but you can't. It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down Robin's face as she explained, yet again, that his current situation was permanent. Now that his parents were dead there was no left to care from him but her. And sadly that meant leaving England behind. Forever.

Robin fell back on the bed in despair and Granny gently ran her fingers through his hair as he cried. "Honey, I know it's hard having your life become so different so quickly… but just because it's different doesn't mean that it's bad."

She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "You might've loved things in London, but you can love things here too. You just have to give them a chance."

Giving him one last sympathetic smile, she rose from the bed. "Your dinner's on the nightstand if you want it. I'll be back to tuck you in before bedtime."

Robin didn't respond as she walked out of the room. Instead he waited until he heard the door close behind her to throw his hands over his eyes and cry.

This was the worst Christmas ever.

Xxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours since Robin had destroyed her cookies and Regina had finally calmed down.

After she'd sent Robin away, Granny had wiped away her tears and hugged her. Along with Belle, she'd help Regina salvage what had been left and promised that she'd have another chance to make cookies tomorrow. Once all the excitement had passed the rest of the day went by uneventfully. She and Belle had played with puzzles and read a book or two.

It was after dinner now and Regina was in her PJ's for the night, her skin still warm from her shower. As she and Belle sat in bed waiting for the younger girl to be called for her bath, Granny came in to the room. With her hands on her hips, she smiled at the two of them.

"Okay girls, it's nearly bedtime," she said, looking down at them. "Are you sure you're alright sharing a bed for the night?"

The two of them happily hummed in agreement as they nodded. Regina had been sleeping alone since she was three but sharing a bed was the best part of a sleepover. She and her sister used to do it when Zelena had lived with them. They always did get along best when they were sleeping.

Granny turned her attention to Belle. "Okay, sweetie, why don't you go to the linens closet, pick out your favorite towel and two toys to take into the bath tonight? I'll be in the bathroom in a sec, alright."

"Okay!" Belle happily replied, hopping off the bed. Once she was gone, Granny took her place and smiled at Regina, apprehensively.

"What about you, pumpkin? You ready for bed?"

Regina nodded. "I think so."

In her head she went over her bedtime checklist. She had her blanket, her PJ's and her favorite stuffed horse, Roci. Yep, she was ready.

"Good," said Granny, patting her on the cheek. She took a short breath before adding, "So… I wanted to talk to you about Robin."

"I don't like him," Regina immediately mumbled, scowling as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's mean."

Granny hesitated before reluctantly nodding her head. "Yes, I can see why you would think that. He hasn't been very nice to you, has he?"

Regina shook her head.

Sighing, Granny continued. "Regina… I know we had a talk when Robin and Belle came to live with me but do you know why they came here? What happened to their parents?"

Pinching her eyebrows together, Regina shook her head again. Whenever she'd asked about Belle and Robin's parents she'd quickly be hushed up or given a stern look. It'd left things a bit of a mystery.

"Well," said Granny, slipping off her glasses before solemnly looking down at Regina, "Belle and Robin's parents… they died."

Regina felt a chill go over her skin. Her voice came out small and soft as she asked, "Really?"

Granny hummed affirmatively, as she sadly nodded her head. "They died a car crash… and that makes Robin really sad. And sometimes when you're sad it can feel easier to be mean than to just let people know that you're hurting."

"Oh," Regina whispered, dropping her head. She didn't know that.

Granny reached out to brush her hair away from her face, gently cupping her chin in her hand.

"I know Robin has been very mean to you Regina but I just want you to remember that it's not you he's mad at," she softly explained. "You didn't do anything wrong today, alright?"

Regina nodded her head, thoughtfully. "Does this mean I should be nice to Robin? Because he's sad?"

The older woman let out a soft breath before reluctantly shaking her head.

"It's okay if you don't want to be friends with him, you don't have to be," Granny assured her. "But if you can, I think you should try to be kind to him becauseI think his heart could really use it. Okay?"

Regina pressed her lips together before nodding. "Okay. I'll try."

Granny smiled at her, relieved. "Thank you, my sweet girl."

She pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing from the bed. With one final promise of a bedtime story she headed out to give Belle her bath, leaving Regina behind to wonder about the sad little boy in the room down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxx

The dream always started the same…

 _It was always him in the backseat with both of his parents. He'd be in the middle seat looking forward, able to see both of them, the sides of their faces lit up by the car's headlights._

 _He can't make out the words but he can hear them talking, saying things to each other, chuckling to themselves. It's nice and peaceful._

 _He can see his mother turn back toward him and she smiles, says his name… then everything changes._

 _Their car swerves and topples. Glass cuts his face and arms as things spin out of control, he can't see up or down, all he can hear is the sound of his parents screaming, echoing…_

Robin wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking beneath his blankets as his eyes frantically dart around his dark room. He can hardly see a thing, just enough to know he's not in the car. Not again.

Closing his eyes he lets sharp, heavy gasps fall from his lips as he curls up beneath his blanket, silently trying to convince himself that it was all just a dream.

This time.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was well past bedtime when she heard the cries coming from Robin's bedroom. She'd only gotten up to go to the bathroom but when she finished she heard them from the hallway. Soft, trembling cries coming from behind his door.

She thought about going to get Granny or just going back to bed and not telling anyone at all. Then she remembered that she'd promised to at least try and be kind to Robin. She supposed checking on him herself would be the kind thing to do.

The floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she crept over to his bedroom door. Gently pressing against it she she peeks into the room and is surprised by what she sees.

It's Robin, curled into a ball, sobbing under his blanket.

She's never seen him cry before. She's never really seen anyone cry, except her mother when Zelena left but they never really talked about that.

Biting her lip, she again thinks about going to get Granny but for some reason she decides against it. Instead she goes into the room herself, still gripping her stuffed horse to her side, and approaches his bed. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and once she's up close, she can see how much he's shaking and how tightly shut his eyes are. He looks scared.

She touches him and he jumps up, startling her. Sniffling he wipes at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I had to go to the bathroom," she hesitantly whispers. Stepping forward she softly asks, "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer her, at least not aloud. Silently, he just presses his lips together. Another tear falls down his cheek as he gently shakes his head. Regina swallows, nervously.

After a moment's thought, she holds out her stuffed horse. "Do you wanna hold Roci? She makes me feel better sometimes."

To her surprise, Robin hesitantly reaches out to take the toy. He'd never liked Roci before - he'd claimed that stuffed toys were stupid, stuffed horses especially - but now he clutches her to his stomach like she's the only thing that's real.

Watching him carefully, Regina sits down next to him on the bed. She can see that he's still crying, only less so now that she's here. Gently, she places her hand on his back and starts rubbing in circles, just like her daddy does when she's sad.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asks.

He nods.

"I had a nightmare once," she whispers. "It was scary."

Together, they sit in silence for a while, waiting for Robin's breathing to even and the tears to no longer run down his face. The whole time Regina rubs his back, working to calm him down and after a little while he does. His breathing evens and his tears dry. Finally he takes a deep breath, passing her back Roci.

Taking back her favorite toy, she raises her eyebrows. "Better?"

"Yeah," mumbles Robin. "But I don't want to go to bed again."

"Okay," she says. Biting her lip she thinks of what to do instead. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"But it's after bedtime," he points out. Granny didn't like them to get up after they'd been tucked in, especially not to watch tv.

"I know," said Regina, "but I've watched tv after bed before. You just have to be sneaky about it."

She hops off the bed and hold out her hand to him. "Come on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dragging Robin's blanket from his bed they tiptoe downstairs, careful to step over the creaky spots in the staircase. The lights on the Christmas tree flicker as they walk into the living room, lighting up the walls with different colors.

Robin climbs onto the couch still wrapped up in his blanket while Regina flips on the TV, keeping her finger on the low volume button so it immediately mutes. Quietly, she looks through Granny's videotape collection, smiling when she pulls out a familiar case. "Wanna watch Rudolph?"

Robin nods, mumbling a soft ok. He'd seen the story of the Red-nosed reindeer more than a few times and he'd always liked it. Seeing the little clay character always made him laugh.

Regina slipped the tape into the box, then took a seat on the couch next to Robin. They sat together on the couch, watching in silence as the little reindeer had his first flying lesson.

They'd been watching for a while when Robin finally turned to her. "I'm sorry, I smashed your cookies," he whispered.

"It's okay," Regina said shrugging her shoulders. "Granny said we can make more tomorrow."

She pauses, biting her lip. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"I don't know," mumbles Robin. His looks down at the floor, uncomfortable. "I just wanna go home."

Regina knits her eyebrows, confused. "I thought this was your home."

"I mean my real home," he says. "With all my friends."

"Can't you just make friends here?" asked Regina.

"Nobody here wants to be my friend," he mumbles, with a frown. Back in England he'd had lots of friends but here the kids at school were mean. He was different from them and nobody seemed to like that.

"I'll be your friend," Regina offers, shrugging her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like me," said Robin, pinching his eyebrows at her.

"Not when you were being mean," she points out. "But if I was your friend that means you'd be nice to me… and I'd be nice to you."

"How?" he asks, curiously. He'd never been friends with a girl before. What if she wanted to do girly things with him?

"I don't know," said Regina shrugging her shoulders. "What do you want?"

Robin pauses for a moment before softly asking. "Will you make cookies with me the right way? Like my mom used to make them?"

Regina remembers what Granny said about his parents and she realizes that maybe the cookies are more important to Robin than she thought. So she nods her head. "Okay, red and green buttons only."

"Thank you," he says with a small smile. "How do you want me to be your friend?"

Tilting her head, she thinks it over. "Will you share your Gameboy with me?"

She hadn't wanted to admit but she'd always been jealous of Robin's little video game. It'd always looked like fun. "My mom won't get me one. She says it'll rot my brain."

"No it won't!" he says, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"That's what I said!" drawled Regina. "But she won't believe me. Can I just borrow yours instead?"

Robin presses his lips together, thinking about her request. He does love his gameboy… but she did promise to make cookies with him. "Alright, I'll share my gameboy."

"Okay!" Regina smiles at him and reaches out her hand. "Friends?"

Nodding, he shakes it. "Friends."

After shaking her hand he noticed how tightly she was curled up on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs as she pressed her knees into her chest. She was probably cold. He offered her the ends of his blanket. "Wanna climb in?"

Regina happily nods her head and crawls under the blankets with him. Letting out deep yawn she rests her head against his shoulder. It warm next to Robin and by the time Rudolph and Hermes run into the prospector the two of them have fallen back to sleep together.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Granny finds them on the couch together and breathes a sigh of relief. On any other day she knows she'd scold them for staying up so late but today she lets it ride. After the day before she's not in the mood to dole out more punishment. A wise decision it seems, given that Regina's second day in the house goes a lot smoother than her first.

Though she was anxious about round two of gingerbread cookie decorating turns out to be a breeze this time around with not a complaint from either Robin or Regina. And to her surprise, she finds her new grandson passing his gameboy - which she has only ever seen attached to his two hands - over to their house guest, so she can play a level on her own.

While a tiny bit suspicious of their newfound friendship and it's potential longevity, Granny accepts their ceasefire with a pleased smile.

It's the best Christmas gift she could've hoped for.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Got this in just under the wire haha! Happy New Year's! Please leave a review if you liked this!**_


	5. Regina Realizes She's Bisexual

_**AGE 20: After a moment with her old roommate Regina realizes she might be bisexual.**_

* * *

Regina stared up at the ceiling in her apartment and sighed. She'd been following the panels of her ceiling fan for the last two hours as she lay awake in her bed, replaying that moment in the library in the her head over and over.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and reached for her phone. It was late but she knew he'd probably still be up. She dialed Robin's number and after two long rings she heard him pick up, his voice coming out tired but still decidedly alert. "Hey, what's up?"

"I kissed Elsa." She confessed without preamble, the tension in her chest lessening.

There was a moment of silence before she heard Robin hum in confusion. "What?"

"I kissed Elsa," she repeated, with a sigh. "It happened a few hours ago after we finished studying together."

"Wow," she heard him breath. "That's...intense. How it'd happen?"

"I don't even really know," she said, turning on her side. Whispering into the darkness, she told him all the details of how in a split second of boldness she'd locked lips with her old roommate in the east corner of the law library.

"How was it?" asked Robin, clearly interested. "The kiss, I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'd hardly describe it as epic. It barely lasted ten seconds. I left right after."

"Why'd you leave?!"

"Because it was awkward," she stressed. "I mean... it's not like I'm a lesbian."

"But you are into her," Robin pointed out.

"I… don't know if I would say that," she whispered, practically tasting the dishonesty on her tongue. It was a lie to say she hadn't felt a flutter in her stomach every time she heard Elsa's melodious laugh or that she hadn't felt a spark go through her every time they'd so much as touched hands. And oh god, those blue eyes. Honestly, it was the most she'd been attracted to someone since… no, no she was not going to think of him. Especially not now.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this," murmured Robin. "Isn't making out with your roommate pretty standard on the college bucket list?"

"It's not like that," she insisted. "It's not like I'm looking to experiment. I just…"

"You like her," he finished, so smugly she could hear his grin through the phone.

Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair. "Robin… I don't know what to do here. I mean, she's my friend and I… I don't want to be one of those girls."

"One of what girls?"

"The type of girl who dates another girl, toys with her emotions and them dumps her when she wants to be straight again," she mumbled. "I don't want to be the second person who does that to her."

When Elsa had first told her she was lesbian, she'd described the story of her first girlfriend who now vehemently denied that they'd even dated. She'd described it as the most humiliating thing that ever happened to her.

Robin let out a hesitant breath before speaking again. "So… I kinda want to say something and there's a fifty percent chance it's gonna piss you off but I still feel like you need to hear it."

"Ugh," groaned Regina. "What?"

He paused for a beat. "I think you're being so hesitant about the Elsa thing because you're still not over Daniel and the fact that he left."

A flash heat fell over her face as she clenched her jaw. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying that maybe all these hard lines you're drawing aren't for protecting her, maybe they're for protecting you," he said.

"This… is not about that!" she insisted, sitting up in bed. "I am completely over him. This about the fact that I've only ever liked men but somehow can't keep my mind off this one specific girl."

"So tell her that you like her," drawled Robin. "Just be honest and don't run away this time." He paused before adding, "And for the record you can like both. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Robin I know what being bisexual is, thank you," she sarcastically responded. "I'm just not sure that it's the label for me. I don't like all girls, just this one girl."

"Pretty sure that still counts," he responded. "But what do I know, you're the one kissing lesbians."

That small quip was enough to earn him a small chuckle from her. Taking a deep breath Regina was silent for a moment, thinking of Elsa and what she wanted to do next. "So… talk to her?"

"Talk to her," agreed Robin. "If you're not sure you wanna be her lover at least make sure she can stay a friend."

She scrunched her eyebrows together with a smirk. "Did you just use a spice girls lyric on me?"

"Did you just recognize a spice girls lyric?" he shot back.

"Touche," she chucked. Sighing, she shook her head. "I should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, good luck with that," he said. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks," she mumbled before hanging up and falling back onto her bed. As her eyes started following the ceiling fan again, she thought of Elsa and her laugh and her smile… and their kiss. It hadn't been epic, it hadn't been long but somehow she knew it might just be the first kiss to change her life.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!** _


	6. Sharing Cigarettes

_**AGE 25: While back in town for Granny's birthday Regina and Ruby have a talk about coming out.**_

* * *

After leaving Storybrooke for New York, Regina had to admit that she didn't visit often. Truth was there wasn't much there for her. Belle had moved to the city when she came to college, Robin visited often and she had phone calls with Granny and her father almost four times a week. Also so little happened in the small town it was easy to feel like she wasn't missing anything. However, there were a few annual events she didn't dare be absent from. Granny's birthday was one such event.

Every year in early March she took the train down to Storybrooke to celebrate the older woman's birthday and this year was no exception. With Daniel and Belle in tow, she'd rode into town ready for an evening of cakes, gifts and reminiscing.

It was almost time for the party when she took the trash out. As she turned the corner of the house she was suddenly hit with the overpowering smell of smoke. A second later, she found Ruby, hanging around the side of the house, with a cigarette between her fingers.

Ruby's eyes went wide when she saw her. Immediately, she hid the cigarette behind her back and tried to act nonchalant. "Regina! What are you doing out here?"

"Taking out the trash," she drawled, tossing the garbage into a bin. Crossing her arms, she stepped closer to her. "And you're… blackening your lungs, I see."

Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pulled the cigarette out from behind her back. "It's the first one I've had in years. Don't judge me."

"Not judging," said Regina, leaning on the wall next to her. "Just glad you found a better place to hide than under the bleachers."

Ruby chuckled, leaning her head back. "Yeah, next to the trash bins. I've really moved up in the world."

Regina let out a small laugh, before sighing and hesitantly holding out her hand. "You feel like sharing?"

Ruby's eyebrows rose to her hairline in surprise, but she passed over the cigarette, the shock on her face only growing as she watched Regina take a smooth drag from it without so much as a cough.

"Wow… look at you goody-two shoes. I'm impressed," she laughed. "Didn't know you smoked."

Regina rolled eyes as she blew out a steady stream of smoke. "Yeah, that last year of law school was pretty stressful so it was either this or become an alcoholic."

Passing it back she tilted her head in shame. "Don't tell Daniel. He hates it when I smoke."

"Oh is that his one flaw?" said Ruby, lifting an eyebrow. "Finally, I've been looking for it."

Regina grinned. "Yes, he's overly concerned about my health. It's a burden but I love him despite it."

Ruby let out another chuckle before taking a drag of her cigarette. Regina watched as she blew out a puff of smoke, tilting her head in concern. "Ruby… why are you hiding out back?"

"I'm not hiding," said Ruby, shifting uncomfortably against the wall. "I'm just… taking a moment to myself before I go inside and have to see everyone at once."

She sucked her teeth, dropping her gaze to the ground. "You know the first time we've all gotten together since… since I…"

"Told everyone you're a lesbian?" Regina finished for her.

"Yeah," breathed Ruby, pressing her lips together.

Regina nodded her head sympathetically. From what Robin had told her, Ruby had only come out less than two weeks ago. She'd first told Robin, then Granny, both of them being very supportive from what she heard. A few of the waitresses at Granny's had been told and the rest of the town would hear it from the gossip mill. It was probably the only big development Regina had missed in seven years.

"I just feel like it's gonna be so awkward," Ruby stressed. "Like everyone's gonna be asking questions or patting me on the back. Do you know how many times I've heard ' _you're so brave_ ' in the last ten days? It's like a scratching record I can't turn off."

Regina groaned sympathetically. "Well, for the record… you are brave."

Ruby immediately groaned. "Ugh."

"I mean it!" drawled Regina, reaching for her cigarette. "Admitting who you are in this town is brave."

"Maybe," mumbled Ruby, looking down at her feet. "Just feels like if I was as brave as people are telling me I am then I probably would've done it sooner, you know?"

"I know," Regina softly replied with a nod. "Still… you're braver than I am."

She put the cigarette to her lips, averting her gaze when she saw Ruby curiously tilt her head. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

Regina let out a puff of smoke, before turning to Ruby and taking a deep breath. "It means… you're not the only person in the yard attracted to the fairer sex."

She quickly passed over the cigarette, trying to ignore Ruby's shock faced and dropped jaw. Her green eyes lit up in realization. "Are you saying that you're…"

"Not gay," said Regina, shaking her head. "Bisexual."

The word still felt heavy coming off her tongue. She'd only said it aloud a handful of times before. The air outside suddenly grew thick as she waited for Ruby's reaction.

A hesitant smile tugged on Ruby's lips as she stared down at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yep," said Regina. She nods, still a little on edge at the turn of conversation. "But I've only been with one woman."

"Who?" Ruby stands a little straighter in anticipation.

"Elsa, my old roommate."

A surprised scoff falls from Ruby's lips. "Your old roommate? What was it, like, one surprising night of passion in the sorority house?"

"We were together for nine months."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ruby's voice comes out louder than intended and she pulls her hand to her lip, trying to cover up her outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, just… did you tell anybody?"

"Robin knew," she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "And Belle found us kissing so I told her."

"That bitch," muttered Ruby. "I talk to her three times a week, she never let me know."

"Because I told her not to," replied Regina, rolling her eyes. "It was my business. And you know I don't talk about anybody I dated in college."

"Okay that's fair," said Ruby, in reluctant acceptance. "What about Daniel?"

Regina sighed, nodding her head. "He knows. Elsa came back to town a few months after we got married. We were meeting up for lunch and it felt weird that he didn't know, so I told him."

"How'd he take it?"

"Pretty well, I guess you could say." She shrugged her shoulders. "He said that he didn't care that I was bi, but he was disappointed that he hadn't made me 'feel safe enough' to tell him sooner."

"Aww," Ruby sarcastically drawled. "Daniel Colter, man without flaws."

Regina scoffed, still smiling. "No don't forget he's still got the one."

The two of them laughed together, sighing as their chuckles subsided. Ruby took another drag of her cigarette, and leaned against the wall, staring at her intently.

"So... Regina Mills the bisexual?" She said it as if trying out the title to see if it fit. "Should I be planning a coming out party for you soon?"

Regina nearly choked on the thought, biting her lip. "You know… I don't think 'coming out' is for me." She shook her head. "I don't know, maybe, I would feel different if I was with a woman but… it just doesn't feel important to me. If it comes up I won't deny it but… I don't think there's anyone I really need to tell. Everyone who matters already knows."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her. "Including your parents?"

She chuckled when she saw Regina throw her head back with a groan. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said… I'm not as brave as you."

Ruby shook her head, still smirking. "Don't worry, I'm not judging you. If I had your mother I'd be sticking in my closet 'til she died."

A snort escaped Regina as she nodded her head appreciatively. "Thanks but… evil doesn't die."

"And for the record," Ruby drawled, "you climbed out from under your mother's thumb to be with the man that you loved instead of the one she picked for you. That is brave as hell."

Regina smiled, still slightly unconvinced. God, that day seemed so long ago. Ruby might've thought she was being brave but all she can remember is feeling terrified as she let the three of them pull her out of that party. It was the best decision she'd made in her life but she hadn't made it alone.

"You know… it's been a while since you've come up to visit me and Belle," she said. "So if the pep talks and the small town ever get to be too much…"

Ruby let out a small laugh, a smile stretching out on her face. "Oh yes, a trip to the big apple sound really appealing, right now. Nightclubs and pretty ladies."

"Both in overabundance," promised Regina, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ruby giggled, before curiously tilting her head. "Feel free not to answer but I have to ask… am I anything close to your type."

"Oh no," chuckled Regina, shaking her head. "I have a thing for intimidating blondes."

Sucking her teeth, Ruby pouted. "Not gonna lie, that hurt a little." She sent Regina a mischievous glance. "Shame though. In another life we would've made a hot ass couple."

Regina smirked, playfully nodding her head. "Oh… hottest one in town, no competition."

As the two of them shared a look and a laugh, they didn't heard the back screen door open.

"ARE YOU TWO SMOKING OUT HERE?!"

In a flash Ruby dropped the cigarette to the ground in time for them both turn around and see Granny standing next to the corner, with her hands on her hips.

"No!" they both lied in unison.

"Uh huh." Granny eyed them suspiciously, before crossing her arms. "Well, get inside. I wanna eat my cake."

"Coming Granny," said Ruby, stealthily stepping on her cigarette as she followed her grandma inside, pulling Regina along with her.

Dinner turned out to be less awkward than expected. In fact, if she hadn't known any better she would've thought it was any other birthday dinner, just like the ones that came before and the ones that came after. But as she sat around a table with a few of the people who mattered most to her Regina couldn't help but feel that maybe she missed more in Storybrooke than she realized.

* * *

 ** _I know this wasn't OQ but I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought!_**


	7. The Flour Sack

**_AGE 15: the first time Robin and Regina shared a baby_**

* * *

"Congratulations Robin," spat Regina, bitterly looking down at the floor. "Now our child is dead."

An offended sound came from the back of Robin's throat. "Hey it's not my fault. I told you to think fast."

She glared at him, a soft growl falling from her lips as kneeled down next to the busted flour sack. It's white powder had exploded all over the sidewalk and her boots while it's packaging lay ripped in the street.

Still pissed Regina shook her head. "I can't believe you threw it at me."

Robin threw up his hands, nonplussed. "Hey it's not like I threw an actual baby. It's just a flour sack."

"That flour sack was ten percent of our health grade! And now it's blowing in the wind!" she stressed.

"Whatever," said Robin, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll just tell Miss Matheson I tripped and she'll give us another one."

Regina rolled her eyes. It was just like him to be laid back when their project is busted in the street. "You're the worst co-parent ever," she muttered.

Robin snickered at her. "Well, look on the brightside… after this you'll never have to share a baby with me again."

She scoffed, unable to hide the smile tugging on her lips. "Thank god."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**_


	8. The Day of Marian's Funeral

_**AGE 30: The Day of Marian's Funeral**_

* * *

It was two hours before Marian's funeral when Robin went missing. As soon as she got the call, Regina knew exactly where to find him.

She pulled up to the park, less than twenty minutes later dressed in her demurest black dress and found him at the edge of the rose garden, sitting on a bench, dressed in the black suit she'd picked up for him.

He sighed when her heard her walk up and she grimaced when she saw him up close. Robin had always been full of life, of energy and optimism but when she saw him that day… he just looked tired.

And she knew better than anyone why that was.

She sat next to him on the bench and didn't say a word. Instead she just let him be, gave him a moment that she was sure he desperately needed. Pressing his lips together, Robin looked out at the garden.

It was a special place where his wife had agreed to spend their lives together.

Regina knew he was going over the memory in his head, trying to remember every detail of the day he proposed to her. The sights, the sounds, the smells. Just the general memory of what it felt like to have her near.

She'd done the same thing when Daniel died. Lingered at the places he'd touched, trying to soak up his presences when he was no longer there.

It was a long while before he finally spoke.

"I'm not running."

"I know," she whispered.

"I'm just trying to figure out how it happened," he mumbled, his breath coming out shaky as tears welled up in his eyes. He gestured to garden in frustration. "She stood here, right here, alive and happy and healthy and now… now she's gone. Now she left me."

A sob breaks through then and she scoots closer to wrap her arm around his shoulders, ignoring the lump that was rising in her throat.

He dropped his head in his hands, letting the tears fall freely down his face. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to keep going without her."

Regina blinked back the tears in her eyes and tried to suck in a deep breath. "You don't have to go on, not yet," she promised.

Robin let out a sharp breath. "She made me promise to be happy."

"And you will be… one day," Regina reminded. "But you have to have to grieve first Robin."

She rubbed comforting circles on his back. "So grieve, and struggle, and you find your way back on your own terms and in your own way."

Resting her chin against his shoulder, she adds, "Take all the time you need. I'll be here, I promise."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked it! And if there's a moment you want to see let me know!**_


	9. Regina's First Kiss

_**AGE 12: Regina's first kiss.**_

* * *

Laying her head on the table, Regina let tears fall from her eyes.

It was seven o'clock on a saturday night and she was crying her eyes out at the abandoned picnic area that she and Robin had found the summer before. She'd thought about heading home at first but she knew her parents would be there and ask why she was back so early. The idea of facing them was unappealing to say the least. She'd practically begged them to go to this party - the first boy-girl party she'd ever been invited to - and if she came back in tears they'd never let her go to another.

She wished never gone at all now. If she hadn't been there maybe she wouldn't have heard what she heard.

She heard rhythmic click of bicycle wheels and immediately lifted her head, swiping away the evidence of her tears. Only one person could've followed her her.

Seconds later Robin stood next to her at the picnic table, a quizzical look on his face. "Hey, what happened? Why'd you leave?" he interrogated.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking up at him and shrugging. "I just wanted to go," she mumbled. "It wasn't fun anymore."

As if it was ever going to be anyway. When she'd gotten an invite Stephanie Silver's Valentine's Day party she'd been surprised to say the least. Stephanie was one of the popular kids. She'd never so much as looked in Regina's direction before last week. Still she'd happily accepted, eager to be included for once. She should've known it was too good to be true.

Robin sat next to her on the picnic table and frowned. "Is this because of what Joey said?"

Her eyes widened. "You heard that?"

Robin grimaced and nodded. Regina's cheeks went red as she threw her head into her hands.

There had been whispers around class that Stephanie's party would include a game of spin the bottle. The thought of it made Regina's palm sweaty but she was still excited. It wasn't long before thoughts of her first kiss started swirling in her head. Not that she'd checked but she was pretty sure she was the only girl in her grade who hadn't gotten one yet. She'd planned on changing that tonight but then she'd heard the boys talking about it in the kitchen.

 _As long as I don't have to kiss Regina. She's so weird._

The sound of Joey Nesbaum's words echoed in her head, it was like she'd been embarrassed all over again. She'd been out of the house within minutes, telling that she had a stomach ache before hiding in the woods to cry her eyes out.

"Don't listen to Joey. He's an idiot!" insisted Robin. "Seriously, I overheard one of the teacher's saying he might be held back next year!"

Regina just remained silent, uncomforted by what he said. She wishes she could just brush off what Joey said, but it hurt too much. It wasn't as if she didn't know what the kids at school thought of her. They all talked about how different she was with her thick glasses and curly hair.

"No one's ever gonna want to kiss me," she mumbled, her eyes falling down to the picnic table.

"That's not true," said Robin, softly. "Someone will kiss you."

"You're just saying that 'cause your my friend," she quietly argued. "Nobody wants to kiss me."

Robin looked at her sympathetically for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I'll kiss you."

Immediately, Regina rolled her eyes at him. "You're just saying that because I'm sad. Not because you actually want to."

"Will having a kiss make you feel better?" he asked, curiously.

Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe… I don't know," she mumbled, growing a bit more intrigued.

"Then I want to kiss you," he said, with a firm nod of his head.

Twisting up her face, she thought it over. She knew it probably wouldn't be a big deal for Robin, he'd already gotten his first kiss from Iris Black last year. But did she really want her first kiss to be with Robin? He was her best friend. Wouldn't that make it weird? Maybe a little but maybe it would be better to just get it over with anyway. And it's not like she had any other options…

"Okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders and turning to him. "But only for a second."

Robin's dimples flashed as he grinned at her. "Okay. Close your eyes?"

"Why?" she whined.

"Because that's how you do it in movies," he pointed out. "You're supposed to close your eyes."

Regina rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, holding her breath as she waited for him to kiss her. Not much later she felt Robin press his lips against hers, giving her a chaste kiss. Her very first.

It didn't last long. Five seconds if she was keeping track - she was.

He pulled away and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her expectantly.

"So…" he drawled. "Do you feel better?"

She shrugged her shoulders but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "A little bit."

Robin smiled at her mischievously. "Am I good kisser?"

Giggles erupted from her throat as she jokingly punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Robin."

He laughed along with her before tilting his head toward their bikes. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," she sighed, standing from the picnic table. "But I don't want to go back to the party."

"Me neither," he agreed, shaking his head. "It was getting kind of lame."

"Movies at your house?" she suggested.

"Cool."

Together they rode off on their bikes to the video store, both of them certain of two things without even speaking. One, that they'd never mention what happened at the picnic table again. Two, that they'd never kiss one another again in their lives.

Twenty years later they'd be proven wrong on both counts.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this one! Happy late Valentine's Day! Please leave a review!**


	10. A Mother's Gift

**_Switching it up with a flashforward for mother's day!_**

* * *

The Wednesday morning before Mother's Day Robin and Regina had breakfast together as always. Even with a baby on the way the tradition still stood. There were, however, a few changes that had to be made.

The sun fell down on Robin's face as he sat outside on the patio table with Regina. It was only two weeks after they discovered her pregnancy when she admitted that she could no longer handle the smells that came with sitting inside. So they moved to the patio so she could avoid the aroma of bacon grease and fried eggs that caused her stomach to swirl but Robin didn't mind. The spring weather was beautiful and Regina's needs came first now.

He listened to her talk as she sat across from him, showing off her bare arms in a sleeveless silk shirt, the first one she'd worn since September. Leaning forward in his seat he forced himself to keep his eyes on her face, instead of letting them drift down to her stomach like he wanted. At thirteen weeks along her pregnancy had finally started to show. It wasn't much head on but from the right angle with the right amount of attention he see the beginnings of a pregnancy bump. The sight of it made his heart swell every time but mentioning it only made Regina feel self-conscious. It's probably why she was wearing such a free-flowing shirt in the first place.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, suddenly.

Regina instantly rolled her eyes. He'd taken to asking that question at least three times a day now. Still she kept a smile on her face as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Same as when you asked an hour ago," she replied.

Robin sheepishly, averted his gaze. "Sorry."

"It's okay," chuckled Regina. She laid a hand on her belly. "We're doing alright."

Robin smiled at her from across the table. She looked beautiful. He'd always thought the idea of a pregnancy glow was a myth but Regina truly looked more stunning than ever in his eyes.

"So," he asked. "What are you gonna do about mother's day?"

Regina frowned, shrugging her shoulders. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she'd told her about the baby a few weeks ago. It hadn't gone well.

"I think I'm gonna pass this year," she mumbled. "It's not like mother and I are speaking and I know Zelena's planning to take her out to the city for a show this year. I'll just send flowers over, I guess."

She pressed her lips together, clearly deflated at the thought of it. Robin's heart clenched.

"You know you're more than welcome to spend the day with us," he offered, referring to his family. Every year, he, Ruby and Belle spent Mother's Day with Granny cooking her brunch and looking over old photo albums remembering the times they shared with her and with their own mothers who, for better or worse, were no longer with them.

"You've done it before," he pointed out.

Regina shook her head though. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm better off staying home." She pulled a smile on her face. "It'll be nice though, my last quiet mother's day before I get to spend one with my daughter."

She patted her stomach with a sigh.

Robin considered insisting that she come out but thought better of it. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet jewelry box.

"Well if you don't plan on celebrating, I guess it's lucky I had this on me today," he said, setting it on the table.

Regina sat forward in her seat, surprise going across her eyes. A soft breath fell from her lips as she lifted it into her hands. "What's this?"

"It's just something small for the holiday," he said, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "I read online that some men get their wives 'push presents' or something like that when they're pregnant. And I just… thought of this for you."

A blush began to rise in Regina's cheeks as she opened the box. Inside she found a vintage gold pendant, from it's chain hung a charm shaped into the outline of a bird.

"It's a robin," he shyly explained. He paused before adding. "My father gave it to my mother when he found out that she was pregnant with me. It's kind of how I got my name. Granny saved it for me."

After his parents had died nearly all of their worldly possession had been sold off in an estate sale but somehow Granny had managed to keep a few things for him and Belle. Some of their mother's old books, his father's ancient pocket watch and a few other sentimental items, this one included. He hadn't thought of it in years up until now, but once he remembered he knew he had to give it to her.

"It was your mother's?" whispered Regina, tears starting to shine in her eyes. She shook her hand. "Robin I can't take this."

"You can," he calmly insisted. "It's your first mother's day as the mother of my child and I want for you to have something nice. It was gathering dust in my safety deposit box anyway."

Hastily wiping away a tear, Regina nodded, allowing herself a small chuckle "Thank you."

She leaned over the arm of her chair to wrap her arms around his neck, unable to hide the tears falling from her eyes. "I love you Robin."

Smiling, he let his hand run gently down her back. She'd said I love you to him many times before, it was a force of habit given the length of their friendship. He knew that it shouldn't mean more to him now than it did before but… if it didn't then why did his heart flutter so much when he heard it?

"I love you too, Regina," he whispered, into her shoulder. "Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review!** _


	11. Leaving Leo (part 1)

_**AGE 22: When Leo(pold) proposes to Regina, Robin helps her escape.  
**_

 _ **(Just so you know... this will be a two-parter!)**_

* * *

The fact that she was allowed to invite her friends should've been a tip off.

Whenever she'd asked in the past her mother had always said that the Mills parties and functions were only for adults and that the only reason she was even allowed to come was because she was her daughter. Yet, for some reason she'd encouraged Regina to invite all her friends to Zelena's graduation party, even Robin and his family. It should've been red flag that she had a scheme brewing.

In fact, looking back she'd missed almost all the signs. The way her mother had forced her into a new dress, claiming that it was a special occasion and who knew what would happen. All the little knowing looks between her and Leo. The way she'd started talking about their future as if it was set in stone already, even though Regina had made it clear she felt differently.

She didn't notice those signs until it was far too late.

Until she found herself made into the center of attention when Leo called for a toast and was suddenly down on one knee in front of her and everyone else in the room. Listening to him, spout off that rehearsed speech on how destined they were to be together and how much he wanted to join her family, all Regina could think of was the heat of everyone's gaze on her back. Blush had risen in her cheeks as she trembled where she stood, forcing herself not to scream in panic as she stared down at that ring.

It wasn't what she wanted. She'd told him as much many times before.

But standing in the center of that room with all those eyes on her, with her mother silently and somehow viciously imploring her to accept, what could do but squeak out a small _yes_.

Everything happened fast then. The room burst into applause but from the corner of her eye she could see the troubled look on Robin's face. The disappointment that shined in his eyes.

Leo slipped the ring on her finger and she felt like she could vomit.

Twenty minutes later and she only barely managed to escape the parade of congrats by pretending to go to the bathroom. Instead she slipped out the back door, taking refuge under the gazebo. Collapsing onto the bench she breathed in the fresh air in gulp, trying to calm herself down. Her eyes fell to the ring on her finger.

It was exquisite. Clearly expensive, with a three carat diamond mounted atop a silver band it shined in the afternoon sun. Looking down at it she felt her heart clench, thinking of another engagement ring that had been offered to her. And engagement ring that had been old and, dare she say, cheap. One with a small ruby gemstone embedded into a rose gold band, carried by a good man, a loving man… and man she'd rejected despite it being the last thing she wanted to do.

 _Daniel…_

God…what the fuck had she done?

"What the hell are you doing?"

She jumped at the sound of Robin's voice. He stood at the opening of the gazebo, dressed in his old secondhand suit, staring at her with wide eyes that screamed disbelief.

Staring back at him, she let out a soft breath. "I... I was just getting some air..."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," he sharply bit out, shaking his head at her. "Why did you say yes to him?"

Regina shut her eyes, painfully. "Because…"

She trailed off unable to finish her sentence, knowing he wouldn't buy a word that she said and neither would she. They both knew she hadn't with this engagement. Hell, that she hadn't wanted this relationship. Leo was… an accomplished man. Ten years older than her, he came from a wealthy family, one that supported her mother's campaign for city councilwoman quite generously. Once he'd set his eyes on her, there had been no choice. Her mother's political future was at stake, Cora had made that quite clear to her.

She'd thought he'd grow bored of her after a few dates, that the distance and her lack of interest would eventually force him to give up. She'd underestimated his persistence. A few dates, turned into a few months, and now a few months had turned into an engagement. This wasn't what she wanted… not at all.

Turning away from him she gripped the gazebo railing, letting out a pitiful sigh. She was trapped.

She heard the heavy sound of Robin's footsteps and seconds later he appeared by her side, a determined look etched into the lines of his face. "Leave him."

"What?" she whispered.

"Leave him," he repeated, with a firm nod. "Belle and Ruby are at the car. We can leave right now. Let's go."

Heart pounding in her chest, she stared up at him with wide eyes. He wasn't joking she could see that. Against her will, she softly shook her head. "Robin...I can't."

"You can."

"I can't," she hissed. "Robin you saw what just happened. He just proposed to me in front of everybody!"

"That was not a proposal!" he sharply replied. "That was an ambush! He ambushed you because he knew what you'd say otherwise! You know that!"

Regina crossed her arms, trying desperately to hold herself together as she averted her gaze. It was true. Leo had been bringing up marriage for weeks now, everytime she blew it off, always stating that it wasn't the time to think about it. That it was too soon in the relationship or that she wanted to finish law school first. Honestly, she'd just wanted to put off the conversation until her mother's campaign was done and she could break up with him without consequence. He'd heard every word she'd said on the matter and chosen to ignore them all.

Taking a deep breath, Robin reached out to place his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Regina… do you want to marry him?"

Letting out a shaky breath, she shook her head. "No," she mumbled, tears starting to burn her eyes. "But Cora-"

"Has a life of her own," Robin sternly cut her off. "I don't care what Cora wants. What do you want to do Regina?"

Heart pounding in her chest, she dropped her gaze to the ring on her finger once more. She could practically see the ball and chain fall from its silver band. If she took it off it'd be the beginning of a shit storm. Leo would be embarrassed. He'd smear her name all through town and pull support from her mother's campaign. Cora could lose the election and if that happened… she'd never forgive her. It could ruin her entire life.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Robin and found nothing but support in his eyes. Knowing that no matter what happened she'd have him by her side, she felt herself grow brave.

Pressing her lips together, she nodded. "I… want to leave."

Robin nodded, letting out a sharp breath. "Two seconds."

As he pulled out his phone to call Ruby and bring the car around, Regina slipped off her engagement ring, placing it in the center of the bench she sat on just a moment ago. The sound of her own heartbeat flooded her ears as she stared down at it, still in shock.

Lightly gripping her elbow Robin pulled her away from the gazebo, out the side gate and into the driveway. Seconds later, she heard the squeal of hot rubber against concrete as Ruby swiftly pulled Granny's old Camaro in front of them.

A lock of her shock red dyed hair fell over her shoulder as she leaned out of the driver's window. "Someone call for a getaway car?"

Regina didn't even have it in her to send an annoyed look her way. She was too focused on how to keep breathing as Robin opened the door to the backseat and guided her inside. The smell of the old leather seats hit her nose and she tried to let it comfort her as she clicked on her seatbelt. She'd been riding in this car since she was a kid.

From her spot in the front seat, Belle turned around and sent Regina a small comforting smile. She reached back to offer her hand, which Regina gratefully took into her own. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she softly asked.

Regina nodded, finding her voice. "Yes. I'm sure."

Ruby smacked the steering wheel twice signaling that it was time to go, a habit picked up from Granny. She pulled her foot off the back and Regina watched through the rearview mirror as they pulled away from the mansion. She could still see the lights on through the parlor window and knew the guests were still milling about, sipping wine and trading small talk. They probably hadn't even noticed she was gone yet. Though her heart pounded with anxiety and her hand remained clenched into a tight ball, not one piece of her yearned to go back inside.

Sitting in the backseat of that old Camaro with Robin and his family running away from her brief engagement, she knew she was already on a better path than she'd been when that ring was on her finger.

"Not to be a bummer," drawled Ruby, "but where the hell are we supposed to go now? It's Storybrooke. It's not like there are a lot of places to hide out."

"We could go to our house," suggested Belle.

"Too easy, they'd find her in a heartbeat," replied Ruby, shooting down her idea. "It'd be the first place Cora looks."

"Honestly I think anywhere but here is that the top of list," muttered Robin, still looking at Regina with concern.

"Can we go to New York?" The car went silent at Regina's question. "I know the Camaro's old but can we go there?"

Ruby thought it over before hesitantly nodding. "It's a little far but I think the old girl will hold up." She glanced back at Regina through the rearview mirror. "You sure you want to go that far?"

"Yes." Regina nodded. Turning to Robin, she added, "I… I want to see Daniel."

An understanding smile tugged on his lips as he nodded. "Looks like we're going on a road trip."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!** _


	12. Leaving Leo (Part II)

**_Summary: Continued from the last chapter. Regina and Robin talk about her situation and the future of their love lives._**

* * *

The further they got away from Storybrooke the better Regina started to feel. As she watched the buildings in her hometown fly past the car window and fade into the distance it was like having a brick slowly lifted off her chest. Every breath she took was easier than the last.

Things were silent in the car as they drove. Ruby stared straight ahead at the road as she sat in the driver's seat, keeping the steering wheel steady. Belle sat next to her, twiddling her thumbs with an apprehensive look on her face. Regina could tell she was still uncertain about their plan to head back to New York. Her brother, on the other hand, couldn't be more relaxed. Still holding onto her hand, Robin leaned back in his seat, the edges of his lips turned up into a smile as he looked out the window. He couldn't be more pleased with himself. And Regina couldn't blame him. He'd gotten her out and she'd never be able to thank him enough.

Driving in this car with her friends, she'd found serenity. Or at least she did until her phone started to buzz.

Her eyes widened when she saw the caller id, a chill running through her blood. "Oh shit…" she muttered. Robin inquisitively sat forward in his seat at her curse. "It's my mother."

The phone buzzed in her hand once more and an image of her mother flashed through her mind. She had no doubt Cora was pacing the halls of her home, phone pressed to her ear and whispered curses slipping from lips at her daughter's disappearance from her impromptu engagement party.

Her heart started to pound in her chest. "She must've noticed that I left." Only took her thirty minutes. Her eyes flashed to Robin. "What am I supposed to say?"

He looked at her helplessly as the phone buzzed angrily against her palm. The thought of her mother's tirade sent a shudder down her spine. She'd be harsh and cruel and demanding. She didn't think she could handle it. Not yet.

"Give me the phone."

Ruby's firm voice cut through her panic. Reaching back from the driver's seat she held out her hand for Regina's phone, confidently glancing at her from her the rearview mirror. "I have an idea," she said.

Hesitantly, Regina passed it to her, not even having enough time to cry out in protest before Ruby tossed it through the window and out onto the street. Both she and Robin swiveled to look through the back window but they didn't even manage to see it fall into the road as they continued to speed off. When they looked back Belle was staring at her cousin, slack-jawed in shock. "Ruby!"

Not even turning to look at her Ruby shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly. "She didn't want to talk to Cora, now she doesn't have to."

She should've been pissed. It was a $400 iPhone Ruby had just thrown into the road, top of the line and a gift from her father for making the dean's list for the fourth year in a row. That phone was the most luxurious item she owned...but all she could do was laugh.

Loudly, abruptly and without concern for all the looks she was getting from everyone else in the car. The absurdity of her reality hit her like a wall and all she could was laugh at the fact that she'd rather toss a $400 phone from a car window than talk to her own mother. It was… hilariously ridiculous.

Who knew what other ridiculous moments were waiting for her on this road trip?

 ** _xxxxxxxxx_**

It was past midnight when they finally had to stop. The camaro was long past it's road trip stage of life and gas was running low. They'd pulled into a small gas station to give the engine a check and stretch their legs.

They must've made quite the picture. Four young adults dressed in their nicest clothes, hanging around a dusty, old two pump gas station in the middle of nowhere. It was like something out of a magazine spread.

Regina leaned against the side of the old Camaro, pulling her hair out of it's elaborate updo, debating whether to toss her pearl earrings as well. Looking down at her beaded cocktail dress, she wished she'd stopped to grab a spare outfit in her haste. _No, there hadn't been time_ , she silently reminded herself. It was crazy to think that just four hours ago she'd had Leo's ring on her finger, chaining her to the ground. She wondered if he'd found it yet, where she'd left it sitting on the gazebo bench. Doubtful.

Briefly, she wondered how the party must've gone downhill at her disappearance. Her parents must be furious, at least her mother would be. They were probably still calling her abandoned cell phone trying to get a hold of her. Somehow she doubted her sister would care about her absence. She was probably counting through all the graduation gift she'd gotten instead. Regina had gotten her a small pendant with a stone in her favorite shade of green. She hoped Zelena would like it.

But those people were behind her at the moment. What about the one that lied ahead?

Regina bit her lip as thoughts of Daniel flowed into her head. Images of his black hair, dark blue eyes and easy smile flooded her mind. Only 18 years old when they'd first met she'd knew she'd never come across another person like him. From the very beginning he'd been so sure of himself, so sure of his desires. She hadn't been able to relate. Their first relationship was brief, barely five months, cut short by the distance of an opportunity he hadn't been able to pass up, but five months was all it took for him to claim a piece of her heart that she'd never give to anyone else. Something she only realized when she ran into him again nine months ago.

More than three years apart and the minute she saw him she knew… her heart was still his.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to deny it. Three years is a long time to hold a candle for someone, even if you don't know it's in your hand. Besides, she'd had other stuff to worry about, getting through the semester, succeeding at internship and trying to shake the affections of a man she knew she'd never truly love. It shouldn't have been so easy to fall for him again. But it hit her like lightning, striking her with every text and coffee date and "let's just hang out" that happened after he re-entered her life.

She did her best to ignore it...until he didn't allow her to.

She hadn't expected him to show up in Storybrooke. She hadn't expected him to beg to be with her, to propose. Not when they weren't together, not when she was with Leo and everything was so… not right.

She'd ran. It was all she could think to do and now… it might be the biggest regret of her entire life.

"You alright?"

Robin came to lean next to her against the car. Still his suit but he'd shed his jacket and loosened his tie, appearing much more casual than he had the party. He eyed her cautiously and she knew he was just waiting for her to freak out, she couldn't blame him after everything they'd just done.

"I'm okay," she mumbled, still looking toward the station market where Ruby and Belle shopped for snacks. "I'm just… thinking."

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"About what the hell I'm doing," she whispered, shaking her head at him. "Robin… I just blew up my entire life."

"I know, I was there," he replied, offering her a small smile.

She ignored him and barreled on. "And now I'm on this road trip, rushing to see this man I rejected after doing the exact same thing to a man I didn't even like and…" She bowed her head, running her fingers through her hair. "What the hell am I doing Robin?"

Robin stared at her sympathetically before shrugging his shoulders. "You're trying to be happy," he softly answered. "Look, I've known you your whole life and I knew that you were miserable. Now you're trying not to be, so… to hell with consequences."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she took a shaky breath. "What if I get there and he doesn't want to see me? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Does it matter?" he replied. Turning to her, he leaned his side against the car door, a serious look in his eye. "If you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Daniel would turn you away… would you have wanted to marry Leo?"

"No." Her answer is firm and instant, even as it falls from her lips covered in exhaustion. She would've never been happy with Leo, she knows that.

"Then it doesn't matter what Daniel's answer to you is," Robin pointed out. "You blew up your life for you, not for him."

Regina sighed, realizing that her best friend was right. No matter what happened next with Daniel she was right to leave Leo behind the way she did. There were sure to be consequences and she would face them but she'd never regret her decision. Not for a single moment.

Blowing out a sharp breath, she shook her head. "God, I need something else to obsess over," she mumbled, looking over in his direction. "What's screwed up in your life?"

He chuckled at her abrupt change in direction, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing more than usual," he said, looking down toward the ground. He paused before continuing. "But this... little road trip of ours has made me think about some stuff."

She turned her body toward him, intrigued. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Just about… love," he mumbled, looking away from her, embarrassed.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Love, really?"

"Yeah," he drawled, throwing his head back. "I mean I just… my dad was my age when he first met my mom, they were barely two years older than me when they got married. Sometimes when I stop to think about it, it just feels like…"

"Like what?"

He turned to her, his eyebrows knitted together apprehensively. "Do you think it's weird that I've never been in love?"

A surprised laugh came from her lips at his question. "Well… what do you even mean by that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I saw Shawna last week…"

"Oh god," groaned Regina, thinking of Robin's annoying ex-girlfriend. "Please tell me you're not back with her."

"No," scoffed Robin. "Quite the opposite in fact. She flashed a bright, shiny engagement ring in my face."

"Ooooh," drawled Regina, sarcastically. "How nice for her."

Knowing Shawna, she probably wore her engagement ring like a badge of honor, shoving into the face of every friend, relative and stranger that dared to walk in her path.

Robin shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know I just saw her, engaged, and I realized… that I felt nothing about it. No reaction whatsoever. And that feels weird because I was with her for years!"

"On and off," Regina quickly reminded him.

"I know but then I got to thinking about it and I realized that I've never felt… more for a person."

Regina raised her eyebrows, confused. "More?"

"Yes, more," Robin said, a little frantically. "I mean, I've dated girls and I've liked them but… I've never missed any of them when they were gone. I never felt connected to anyone like you were to Daniel, or to Elsa. I don't think I've ever been in love before."

"You haven't," Regina replied. When he shot her an annoyed look, her eyes turned sympathetic. "Daddy always said that if you have to think about whether you're in love with someone, then you aren't. If you were you'd know it."

A disappointed huff fell from his lips. "Good to know," he mumbled. "I don't know. I mean, like I said, you've been in love with Daniel and with Elsa. Ruby had her thing with Peter and Belle…"

"Belle falls in love like people fall down slides," she quipped, a smile appearing on her face. "I get it. You're worried it might not happen."

Robin shrugged. "A little bit."

Regina hissed, crossing her arms. "Okay… do you want me to be honest or comforting?"

Scoffing, Robin rolled his eyes. "Be honest."

Straightening her back, Regina nodded. "Okay...honestly, Robin... you don't date with a purpose."

He screwed his face up, confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that… when you're with these girls that you date and bring home, do you honestly think about your future with them?" She asks without judgement, just honest curiosity. "When you're with them do you ever think about whether you want to wake up next to them for the rest of your life?"

Crossing his arms defensively, Robin shook his head. "It's honestly never gotten that far for me."

"Maybe you should let it," she suggests. "Start looking for someone you want to see for the rest of your life, instead of the rest of the night."

He hummed, a smirk tugging on his lips. "I knew I should've gone with comforting."

"I've never done comforting well and you know that," she laughed. "But don't worry. There's someone out there for you. Bet she's incredible too."

Robin chuckled. "You think so?"

"I do," she confidently replied. "I just hope you're ready when you meet her. That you don't get stuck with bullshit things like timing and distance standing in your way."

Timing and distance had ended her and Daniel before they even really got started. She could only hope that he was was willing to take another chance on her.

"He still loves you, you know." Though they were mumbled beneath his breath, she heard Robin's words through the still of the night. Looking up at him with uncertainty in her own eyes, she saw nothing but conviction in his. "He'd be a fool to stop."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

She could only pray that he was right. She knew that she'd made the right decision leaving Leo, even with the consequences that were sure to follow. With or without Daniel in her future, she knew that was true.

But was it so bad that she prayed it was with him in her future?

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this flashback! I may or may not continue it but please leave me a review to tell me what you think! Thanks!** _


	13. The Piece of Paper

_**Summary: A few years in the future after having two children, Robin and Regina have a small conversation about what the future holds between them.**_

* * *

Stacking their children was a bad idea, she sees that now.

Once they get older it'll be easier- at least that what she's been told. The kids will be in school at the same time, leaving the nest within a year of each other and when she was pregnant those points had made having two children close in age seem like a smart choice. But now that it was 9 o'clock and she was elbow deep in that daily slog called bedtime she could see that she'd been misguided. For the past two hours she and Robin had been alternating with their two-year-old and one-year-old, trying to get them to bed, each enduring the tears and demands of their respective child. The sleeves of her shirt were still soaked from bathing their baby in the sink and from down the hall she could hear Robin's tired voice on it's third round of reciting Goodnight Moon for their toddler. It was true what they said. With babies one is one, but two is ten.

After finally wrangling the baby into the crib and waiting for those tiny brown eyes to close for the night, she shuffled off to their bedroom, throwing herself onto the queen-sized mattress. Shutting her eyes, she silently debated whether or not to take a ten-minute nap before taking her shower for the night. The idea of sleep was more than a little seductive, especially when her eyes were already closed and the soft mattress beneath her felt like a cloud. But if she slept then she'd never get up and she'd never get a shower, because the next time she opened her eyes it would be when the baby monitor erupted with the cries of her one-year-old. Ugh… she should take a shower while she still had the chance.

The sound of weighted footsteps came from the doorway and she felt the mattress shift beneath her as Robin plopped down beside her, slowly exhaling as he did so.

"I'm sick of Goodnight Moon," he muttered beneath his breath, causing her to smirk. "We need to introduce our kids to audiobooks."

"We tried that," she reminded him. "They don't sound half as good as you do."

He hummed, hiding a wry chuckle as he ran his hands over his face, trying to wipe the exhaustion from behind his eyes. "How was bathtime with the baby?"

"I almost drowned three times."

"Cool," he mumbled.

She opened her eyes to find him laid out next to her, his navy blue t-shirt still stained with formula from earlier today, his eyes still closed as he let out another deep, tired sigh. He only appeared to be in slightly better shape than her - with the various locks of her hair tumbling from her loose ponytail and the graham cracker crumbs still sticking to the fabric of her sweatpants. The picture of early parenthood.

Rolling over, she rested her head against his chest, shutting her eyes again. "Robin, I'm closing my eyes. When I open them I want the kids to be in college. Can you make that happen?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"Obviously."

Tiredly chuckling, she buried her face in his chest. They stayed in bed together for a few minutes, his arm wrapped around her middle, their breathing syncing up, relishing the small peaceful moment they got at the end of the day.

It would get better, she knew it would. The baby had already started sleeping through the night and it would only be two years before their oldest started kindergarten. One day she'd miss these bath and bedtime rituals, and the exhaustion cuddles she and Robin shared afterwards. She'd yearn for the days when she could lift her children in her arms and rock them to sleep. But those days were a long way off.

"Hey Regina?"

"Mmm-hmm?" she hummed.

"You'd marry me, right?"

Her eyes whip open. Sitting up, she stared down at him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at her with a blush rising in his cheeks. "I mean… you like our life together, right?"

"Of course," she earnestly whispered.

"We live together, we have children, we're together and things are good," he said, sitting up on his elbows. "I just want to know if… you'd be alright with more?"

"More?" She leans back on her haunches, regarding him with raised eyebrows. "Is this your proposal?"

"No."

"Good because if this is your proposal-"

"It isn't."

"It is extremely lackluster," she stressed, gesturing toward herself. "I mean look at me. I am in sweatpants, there are crumbs stuck me and I look like a swamp monster."

"You look gorgeous," he assured her, immediately sitting up completely so they were eye to eye. "You always look gorgeous."

"You're a liar," she mumbled, the small smile on her face betraying how flattered she felt. Sighing, she reached for his hand. "This isn't a proposal."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "This is me asking if you want the piece of paper."

A warm smile spread across her face, as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his. "I would love the piece of paper," she whispered. "I think the piece of paper… would be really nice."

His hands reached up to rub on her shoulders, a relieved sigh rising in his chest. "Good," he breathed. "That's all I wanted to know."

Still smiling she gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "I am gonna take a warm shower. If you have the energy, I'd appreciate it if you were naked when I got back."

He chuckled, biting his lip as he nodded. "I think I can muster up energy for that."

Humming excitedly, she gave him a quick kiss before climbing off the bed. She'd never been the type to dream of weddings and white dresses but she'd be lying if she said that after their small talk she couldn't hear the bells chiming in the back of her head.

"Regina?"

She turned back to face him as he sat on the bed, swinging his feet to the ground.

"For the record," he drawled. "I wouldn't propose like this."

"I know."

"No you don't," he said, shaking his hand and standing to his feet. "When I propose… neither of us will be in sweatpants. Certainly not you. You will be in a nice, lovely dress that you bought just for the occasion. I will wear a suit and a tie, even though I hate ties but I will choose to suffer through one because I know the night is important and I want it to be perfect. We'll leave the kids with Belle for the night so I can take you out, somewhere nice, where we can eat an adult meal that doesn't include graham crackers or mac and cheese."

"And after dinner I will take you out on a walk to someplace with a view, sunset or stars, I haven't decided but it will be spectacular. Then I will get down on one knee, probably trying to keep the tears out of my eyes as I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Breath caught in her throat, she stares up at him as he lays out the details for what could be one of the most important nights in her entire life. It sounds sweet and magical, and more than he could've hoped for. Huffing, she reaches up rest her hand against his heart. "So… got it all planned out, do you?"

He smiled, a hint of smugness in his blue eyes.

"Right down to your answer."

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this Flash Forward! Please leave a review!_**


End file.
